Epílogo
by LadyKorrasami
Summary: Este fic comienza exactamente cuando Asami propone ir de vacaciones, y está dedicado a todos los que quisimos ver más allá del final. Ciudad República en ruinas, la credibilidad del Ávatar en duda y la muerte del señor Sato serán un sueño lejano cuando Korra y Asami atraviesen el portal al mundo espiritual: Un lugar donde los sentimientos más ocultos tienen vida propia.
1. El portal

**DISCLAMER**: Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon. Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría, al igual que algunas situaciones y lugares mencionados, que pertenecen a los autores de la serie.

...

EL PORTAL

**Asami**

Korra saltó del lugar en donde estaba sentada y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos- Dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¿A…dónde?  
-Acabas de decir que quieres vacaciones, ¿por qué no ahora?- Su sonrisa, parecida a la de una niña pequeña me hizo a mí sonreír.  
-No lo sé, ¿por la fiesta? ¿por los invitados? ¿Por qué no llevo nada más que lo que tengo puesto?- dije irónicamente, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.  
-No es nuestra fiesta- dijo haciendo un puchero y dándole al suelo con el pie- pero si eso es lo que quieres, volvamos; seguramente Mako estará encantado con eso.  
Bien, entendí su punto, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de regresar a donde estaban todos, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, y aunque fueran mis amigos, estaba un poco cansada del entusiasmo de Bolin y la formalidad exagerada por la que había optado Mako, ¿no podían ser más…normales? Miré a Korra, que examinaba mi rostro como intentado adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Seremos sólo nosotras dos, ¿verdad?- Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente a lo largo de su cara.  
-Lo prometo

Un largo camino cubierto de vainas se extendía ante nosotras, haciéndome dudar de la genial idea de irnos en ese preciso momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo menos que quería era tener más de lo mismo, y caminar entre enredaderas vivas no me daba mucha confianza que digamos. Korra caminaba a mi lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, como maravillada por la inmensa columna de luz que se erigía cada vez más cerca de nosotras. Definitivamente esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme, ¿qué acaso nunca se cansaba? Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que ella me miraba preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Yo….sí- En ese momento supe por qué. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.  
-Es más sencillo de lo que parece, créeme. No dejes que te intimide- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomando mi mano. Su tacto áspero y cálido a pesar del frío logró tranquilizarme. Entonces miré hacia arriba. Su resplandor era algo que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en el brillo del sol. Aun así no lastimaba, por el contrario, atrapaba a la vista haciendo difícil apartarla. No era blanco como yo había creído al verle de lejos, era como si de él surgieran todos los colores que existen, danzando al compás de los susurros que lograban salir de él.

-¿Escuchas eso?  
-¿Qué es?- dije, aun con algo de miedo. Ella se giró para verme con cara de emoción y dijo lentamente…  
-El mundo espiritual

...

Bien, ahora sí no había marcha atrás. Ella dio un paso al frente y me miró esperando mi reacción, y yo, tras un largo suspiro la seguí, entrando al portal. El trayecto fue extraño, como si por un momento mi cuerpo dejara de ser mío, y todo lo que alguna vez me hizo ser tangible se hubiera esfumado; busqué la mano que Korra pero había desaparecido, y en su lugar, cientos de hormigas parecieron recorrer mi cuerpo. Pude sentir la energía bajando por mi espina dorsal, activando cada una de las sensaciones que era capaz de sentir y fluyendo libremente. Me sentí grande, poderosa, libre… Y tuve miedo. Un segundo después la intensa luz fue reemplazada por la gélida luz de la luna, una luna inmensa y blanca que ocupaba gran parte del cielo iluminando el espacio casi tanto como el sol. Muy cerca de mí estaban los portales del norte y del sur, y en medio del triángulo, un árbol inmenso y hueco.

-¡El día de la Luna!- una Korra emocionada saltó a mi lado, y al ver mi cara de expectación rodó los ojos- Verás, una vez al año igual que en nuestro mundo, se puede ver la Luna más grande de lo normal. Bien, pues en el mundo espiritual se hace ¡ENORME! ¡Había olvidado que era hoy!- Y dicho esto echó a correr. Subió por una colina cercana y bajó dando volteretas y girando sobre sí misma, haciendo agua control de manera juguetona.

-¡Oye, cuidado!- gritaban algunos espíritus pequeños cuando Korra pasaba cerca de ellos a punto de aplastarlos, pero ella no escuchaba, en esos momentos su felicidad no tenía límites.

Me reí de buena gana y la vi durante largo rato mientras danzaba y reía. De verdad que no podía entenderla, apenas una semana atrás ciudad República estaba en peligro, hace un mes ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estaba y hace dos años todavía no podía caminar. Pero aquí estaba frente a mí, siendo la persona más feliz del mundo sólo porque la Luna estaba grande. Sin querer, comencé a pensar en todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos juntas, ¡cómo la extrañé! Tantas veces que quise abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, todo el apoyo que no pude darle y las veces que yo también necesité un abrazo ella no estuvo, y de repente apareció más fuerte que nunca; algo cambió en su mirada en ese tiempo y lo noté: Era más dura y menos inocente que antes, y eso me rompió el corazón. Recordé cuando comprendí que debía enfrentar a Kuvira. En ese momento un escalofrío erizó mi piel al recordar todo el riesgo que corrió por haber nacido Ávatar, cada golpe de Kuvira dirigido a ella me oprimió el pecho, y pensar en que algo le pudo haber pasado me llenó de terror.

Me acordé de mi padre, del momento en que la policía encontró su cuerpo. De la cara de Mako intentando ser neutral y esa simple frase: 'lo siento Asami, no creo que debas ver esto', de la empresa, de ciudad República en ruinas y del papel de mujer fuerte que estaba obligada a desempeñar. Miré a Korra de nuevo, quien ahora corría entre un montón de conejos libélula intentando ganarles la carrera. Ahora su aspecto rudo había desaparecido y la inocencia había vuelto a ella, y por un momento, pareció como si nada malo le hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de morir. No supe cuando mis ojos se nublaron y mi cuerpo se tambaleó; sólo recuerdo sentir la hierba en mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos, y mis lágrimas cayendo como nunca antes mientras luchaba por respirar.

-¡ASAMI!-

...

Bien, este es mi primer fic, así que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto (tengan piedad por favor), intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, aunque estoy comenzando el semestre y ahora lucho contra el tiempo (sí, comienzo una historia la semana que entro a la escuela, soy jodidamente lista). Tengo varias cosas en mente como las perspectivas desde los diferentes personajes (hoy empezó Asami 3), así como una que otra sorpresa. Sí, en algún punto va a haber lemmon, pero no sé qué tan pronto sea eso. Igual, muchas de las cosas van a depender de ustedes, así que acepto sugerencias, correcciones y todas esas cositas que hacen que yo me ponga muy feliz n.n


	2. Sentimientos

SENTIMIENTOS

**Korra**

Tomé a Asami de la mano y di un paso al frente esperando que me siguiera, medio adentrándome en el portal. Pobre, se veía como un animalillo asustado (esa comparación haría que me ganara un golpe bien merecido, ya me burlaría de ella más tarde), su tacto estaba helado, su mirada perdida y temblaba ligeramente; comencé a pensar que iba a cambiar de opinión cuando suspiró y dando un paso al frente, entró conmigo al mundo de los espíritus. El cambio como siempre fue desagradable, apenas duraba unos segundos pero parecían eternos; y de pronto ahí estábamos, frente al gran árbol del tiempo del otro lado del portal. Asami se quedó parada muy cerca de mí, supuse que mareada o confundida… ¿o incómoda?

-¡El día de la Luna!- exclamé para romper el hielo fingiendo que no sabía que día era, ¡por supuesto sabía que era hoy! Aun así ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándome fijamente… ¡por todos los espíritus! ¡Estábamos en el mejor lugar de la tierra (si podía llamarse tierra) y ella no lo había comprendido! ¡La Luna era gigante! ¿Tengo que decir más? Al ver que no hacía nada quise llamar su atención echando a correr y haciendo piruetas de aquí para allá.

-Hey Asami, ¡mira esto!- gritaba haciendo esferas de agua para después congelarlas y patearlas en el aire, intentando darle a algún espíritu para molestarlo. Sin querer, estuve a punto de pisar a uno muy pequeño el cual me gritó que tuviera cuidado. Avergonzada le pedí disculpas y escuché a alguien reír… ¿Ahora sí se ríe? ¡Ya verá! -¡OYE!- grité enfadada pero pareció no escucharme. En fin, luego de un par de volteretas y una carrera contra los conejos libélula, tropecé con una roca y caí al suelo. Esperaba escuchar una carcajada por mi aterrizaje forzoso, pero en vez de eso un trueno que venía de muy cerca lo sacudió todo; me levanté asustada y pude ver cómo el cielo estaba colmado de nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta llegar de un momento a otro. Más allá de la colina, una figura se desplomó…

-¡ASAMI!- Todo lo que me rodeaba hasta ese momento dejó de existir cuando la vi caer. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta ella (¿cuándo me había alejado tanto? Tonta, tonta…), pero al llegar a su lado me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer, ¿qué haces cuando ves a la persona más fuerte que existe totalmente derrumbada? Sus rodillas habían llegado al suelo y sus uñas arañaban la hierba con impotencia mientras sollozaba en busca de un poco de aire.  
-Asami…- dije con un hijo de voz mientras caía de rodillas- ¿qué….qué te pasa? Dime por favor, ¿qué pasa?- mi voz se quebraba al igual que ella quien parecía no reaccionar, su cuerpo temblaba por las convulsiones que le provocaba el llanto. Posé una mano sobre su hombro provocando un leve sobresalto, llevé la otra a su mentón y lo levanté hacia mí. Nos miramos fijamente durante un tiempo que bien pudieron ser horas, ella no podía dejar de llorar, y me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba; y es que no soportaba verla así, ver a la mujer más valiente que conoces rendida no es fácil; ella era mi mejor amiga y me sentía con la responsabilidad de hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Decirle que no llorara? Ella acababa de reconciliarse con su padre cuando este murió, quedando ella a cargo de una empresa problemática justo después de ayudarnos a salvar al mundo. No recordaba cuándo la había visto relajada o tranquila por última vez, y todo gracias a mí y mis malas decisiones, y yo, el gran Ávatar Korra, su mejor amiga no podía ni siquiera darle palabras de consuelo. Ella seguía llorando y yo me sentía impotente, simplemente alguien como ella no merecía sentirse triste, y menos por cosas que no habían sido su culpa. Me incliné hacia ella y apoyé mi frente en la suya. No quería llorar, pero hacía tanto tiempo que me guardaba las cosas que simplemente reventé. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello y se aferraron a él, podía sentir como pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y mojaban mi cabello mientras el llanto crecía entre las dos. En ese momento ella reaccionó y me abrazó con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera todo. Y pensar que pudo haber muerto por defender la causa del Ávatar, por un instante odié mi destino de poner en riesgo a todas las personas que amo.

-No te vayas Korra- su voz sonaba lastimera, casi suplicante.  
-Nunca lo haré-.

...

Adoraba estar dentro del mundo espiritual aunque fuera por un rato, pero ahora tenía una misión. Caminó sin rumbo fijo en busca de lo que debía encontrar cuando su mirada se topó con algo: a lo lejos, dos mujeres se fusionaban en un abrazo eterno. Sus jóvenes ojos marrones se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa y sonrió.

-Lo sabía…

…

¡No me maten! Soy joven para morir D:

Sé que un par de personas me comentaron que los capítulos eran muy cortos, pero la razón de esto es que en verdad me tardo muuuucho escribiendo, y probablemente no pueda actualizar hasta el fin de semana, así que quise dejarles este pequeño fragmento para que sufran como sufro yo xD. Antes del Lunes habrá otro por aquí, espero que sea más largo ya que tengo varias cosas en mente (ohh si, wuajaja)

Y pues en verdad muchas gracias a ustedes, saben que cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido. Saludos.


	3. In Fraganti

IN FRAGANTI

**Jinora**

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Mako preguntó por Korra la primera vez, y en total, ya la había procurado 47 veces.

-¡48!- gritó Ikki divertida mientras hacía otra línea en el suelo con el pie.  
-¡49!- seguido de una carcajada de Meelo al ver cómo Mako jalaba a mi padre de la túnica para llamar su atención. –Haz otra línea Ikki  
-50…- me reí de la cara de mi madre cuando le preguntó. Estaba a dos 'Korras' de perder la paciencia…  
-Hola Jinora, ¿has visto a Korra?- aunque esto también comenzaba a desesperarme.  
-No desde hace unas horas, lo sient…  
-¡51!- dos vocecitas triunfantes terminaron de sacarme de mis casillas.  
-¡BASTA!- grité, borrando las rayitas de la tierra con aire control.  
-No necesitas enojarte, ya cásate- iba a matar a mi hermana.  
-¡Oye Kai! Ven a controlar a tu novia- un segundo después, mi hermano voló por los aires- ¡auch!  
-¡Jinora!  
-¡Él empezó, madre!  
-No peleen, ¿qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Asami tampoco está?- Mako, mis padres y yo nos pusimos tensos con el comentario de Ikki, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo? Para ese momento un pequeño grupo de invitados nos habían rodeado al escuchar el escándalo, y se pudo oír el murmuro general de posibles teorías sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y si Kuvira escapó y las secuestró?, ¿Y si los del Loto rojo se las llevaron?, ¿Y si las lianas espirituales se las comieron?- Meelo volvió a ser enviado por los aires, esta vez por mi padre. -¡AUCH!  
-Tenemos que encontrarlas- dijo un impaciente Mako, quien estaba más pálido que de costumbre-. Si Asami tampoco está y no han aparecido, quiere decir que están en problemas  
-Claro, problemas- ¿me pareció escuchar a mi madre diciendo eso? La miré interrogante y ella se sonrojó.  
-No estoy seguro de que signifique eso, pero sí tenemos que buscarlas. Mako, Bolín; recorran los alrededores; Meelo, Ikki y Kai, busquen adentro. Bumi y Kya, vayan a la azotea. Los demás sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, aquí no pasa nada-. Luego se dirigió a nosotras bajando la voz -Cariño, tú y Jinora véanme atrás en 5 minutos- y tras guiñarnos un ojo se fue... bien, oficialmente aquí sí pasaba algo.  
-¡A la azotea!- La voz del tío Bumi fue lo último que escuché antes de ser arrastrada por mi madre a la puerta trasera del templo aire. 

…

**Korra**

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así, pero la verdad es que me importaba muy poco; dentro de mundo espiritual todas las cosas, incluso el tiempo podían distorsionarse sin que pudieran apenas hacerse notar. Miré el cielo y las nubes habían desaparecido, en su lugar, un azul intenso hacía brillar como nunca a las estrellas.

-Mira…- dije, separándome un poco de Asami que ya había dejado de llorar- la tormenta se fue  
-Qué bien, eso fue muy raro- dijo levantando la vista, haciendo que todo el cielo se reflejara en sus ojos todavía llorosos.  
-No tanto- algo me hizo perderme en ese reflejo y olvidé lo que iba a decirle-. Esteee... Aquí las cosas son diferentes. Los espíritus no son seres precisamente materiales, están formados por energía, una muy intensa; eso hace que parezca que tienen cuerpo y podamos verlos o tocarlos. Y con su mundo pasa lo mismo, pero como no es algo vivo, toma la energía de los que están más cerca para existir y se convierte en un espejo: refleja lo que sentimos  
-¿Quieres decir que la tormenta fue mi culpa?- cambió su cara por una de falso enojo.  
-Exactamente- dije y comenzamos a reír. Me levanté tendiéndole la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la Luna, que ya empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte…

…

**Mako**

Bolín rodó los ojos por enésima vez, haciendo que me desesperara más de lo que ya estaba.  
-Creo que exageras hermano, esas dos saben cuidarse solas. Asami te ha salvado el trasero un par de veces y Korra…bueno, es Korra- dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-. De verdad dudo que estén en problemas, tal vez sólo se cansaron de la gente y se fueron a dormir. Y si me lo preguntas quisiera hacer lo mismo  
-Pues no te pregunté- En verdad no entendía cómo podía estar tan relajado en un momento así; yo conocía a Korra, no hubiera ido a ningún lugar sin despedirse de mí. Seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a Bolín atrás. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y los lugares para buscarlas se agotaban cuando a lo lejos, una columna de luz llamó mi atención.  
-¡Bingo!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Bolín, creo que ya sé dónde están. Vamos a buscar a Tenzin

…

**Jinora (_again_)**

-¿Entonces?- dijo mi madre -¿qué piensas?  
-A ver si entendí, ustedes dos creen que Korra y Asami están en el mundo espiritual… ¿y quieren que yo vaya a espiarlas?- Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Mis padres me miraban impacientes esperando mi respuesta, como si fueran niños pequeños y yo les hubiera prometido dulces o algo por el estilo. -¡ARGH! Está bien, pero me van a tener que explicar por qué actúan tan raro y por qué papá se encargó de distraer a todos si ya sabía dónde estaban  
-Hija, si las encuentras allá, no vas a necesitar explicaciones  
-¿Y para eso es necesario estar solos los tres?  
-¡SÍ!- gritaron impacientes los dos  
-Tranquilos- dije, retrocediendo ante el grito-, lo haré, pero sigo pensando que es raro- acto seguido me senté en el suelo, y tras unos minutos de meditación me levanté. También en el mundo de los espíritus era de noche, y no una cualquiera: era el día de la Luna. Pero había algo raro en el aire; se respiraba un ambiente de calma que era inusual, aún para ese mundo.

Adoraba estar dentro del mundo espiritual aunque fuera por un rato, pero ahora tenía una misión. Caminé sin rumbo fijo en busca de lo que debía encontrar cuando mi mirada se topó con algo: a lo lejos, dos mujeres se fusionaban en un abrazo eterno. Mis ojos debieron abrirse bastante a causa de la sorpresa, y de pronto comprendí todo: el misterio de mis padres (y su morbo), la incomodidad de mi madre ante la desesperación de Mako, por qué se fueron solas sin invitar a nadie… Al final mis padres sabían todo desde el principio (aunque supongo que yo también), y me pregunté si ellas ya lo sabían.

-Es un espectáculo fascinante, ¿no es así?- Una figura rechoncha a mi lado me hizo saltar asustada. -Y debo admitir que hace mucho no había tanta paz por aquí…  
-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Creo que debo irme, ya encontré lo que vine a buscar. Buenas noches General Iroh- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.  
-Haces bien en irte. Y por si te lo preguntabas; no, aún no se dan cuenta. Buenas noches Jinora

Nada me preparó el regreso al mundo de los humanos. De repente me vi rodeada de gente, mi padre estaba claramente molesto y mi madre tenía cara de estar a punto de golpear a Mako, quien, apenas me vio regresar se abalanzó sobre mí, sacudiéndome de los hombros. 

…

¡Buenas tardes! Tal y como lo prometí, antes del Lunes :P  
Escribir este cap me emocionó bastante; lo que pasa en este es importante porque a partir de aquí partirán más cosas claves en la historia… Tal vez entre semana (si la escuela no me mata antes) esté otro pequeño fragmento de lo que sea, así como la vez pasada, si no, el próximo capítulo será muy largo, lo prometo :3

Y pues nada, que me gustaría saber qué les pareció (bien, mal, más o menos), pues me estoy entusiasmando mucho con el fic y pues para saber si voy bien y eso XD saludos…!

(Nota: sé que la expresión 'Bingo' tal vez no queda tan bien en la situación, vamos, porque son de China y deberían decir algo así como 'pai sho', pero la expresión me gusta y punto :P )


	4. La rosa china

LA ROSA CHINA

**Jinora**

-L…lo siento Mako, no hablé mucho con ellas- dije mintiendo lo mejor que podía-, me dijeron que era un viaje de chicas para iniciar a Asami en el mundo espiritual, pero no mencionaron cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar allá  
-Eso es absurdo, ¿por qué razón no le avisarían a nadie?  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que todos se pusieran igual de pesados que tú?- Todos se giraron para ver a una enojada Lin que acababa de llegar a la fiesta; y a más de uno se le abrió la boca al verla. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a la cintura, la parte de abajo iba rozando el suelo y la de arriba… ¿era eso un escote? -Siento la tardanza, a diferencia de muchos de nosotros, los problemas en la cuidad no descansan- recalcó lo último, mirando enfurecida a Mako quien me soltó y se puso en posición de firmes-. Una boda no justifica las faltas al trabajo; así que mañana cuando llegue quiero ver ordenados todos los papeles que dejé hoy en tu escritorio  
-Pero jefa, yo….  
-El día que te cases, si te casas; tal vez tenga consideraciones contigo. Pero con esa actitud hacia Korra dudo que lo consigas algún día. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a buscar a la feliz pareja

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Mako más pálido que el papel, a mi padre con la boca abierta y a mi madre enfadada por lo bien que se veía con ese vestido. Esa mujer definitivamente sabía hacer entradas llamativas; hasta yo quedé boquiabierta y no precisamente por su aspecto, sino sus palabras.  
-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Varrick y Zhu Li? quisiera despedirme de ellos antes de irnos- dijo alegremente Bolín para romper el ambiente tenso que había caído sobre los que escuchamos a Lin-. Bueno, ¡vamos a buscarlos hermano!- y se fue jalando a Mako que seguía en estado de shock.

-Hija, ya es tarde. Busca a tus hermanos y vayan a dormir, ¿quieres?- me dijo dulcemente mi madre; creí notar algo raro en ella, tal vez era su sonrisa estaba tensa, ¿o su voz? ...lo que fuera, seguramente jugar al detective me había afectado; lo cierto es que en verdad estaba agotada así que obedecí, y después de encontrar a Ikki y Meelo, me preparé para ir a la cama.

Cuando estaba en mi habitación a punto de dormir escuché unos golpecillos que venían de la ventana. Temerosa caminé hacia ella y la abrí.  
-¡Ahh!  
-¡No! no grites, soy yo- dijo abalanzándose sobre mí para impedir que saliera corriendo en busca de ayuda.  
-¡Kai! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le reclamé soltándome de su agarre y cruzado los brazos sobre mi pecho.  
-Lo siento, es sólo que no te despediste de mi- un puchero de su parte me hizo reír–. En fin, llevaba un rato buscándote cuando tu mamá me dijo que estabas dormida, así quise venir a comprobarlo  
-¿Y para qué me buscabas?  
-Sí, este…verás, he estado pensando en… cosas- su actitud nerviosa me extrañó, solía ser un chico seguro, incluso irreverente; pero ahora lucía indeciso, quizá un poco pálido. Llevó una mano a su nuca y me sonrió de una forma adorable que hizo que me enterneciera.  
-¿Ahh, sí? ¿Y qué cosas?- ¿esa era yo coqueteando? Él tembló ligeramente y se mordió el labio, llevando la mirada a sus pies.  
-Verás, siempre le he tenido envidia a la gente que encuentra a la persona 'indicada'- por un momento la tristeza ensombreció su mirada- porque yo jamás tuve eso, es más, hasta hace unos años nadie me había querido nunca. Yo era el malo, y cuando las personas decían que yo era una plaga y me rechazaban, me volvía aún más malo para darles gusto y no sé, supongo que lo único que quería era agradarle a alguien… Y entonces aparecieron ustedes, y tú- me miró directamente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que me intimidó, ahora fui yo la que bajó la mirada-, tú me demostraste que alguien podía quererme tal como soy, y confiaste en mí. Me lo diste todo y yo me enamoré de ti Jinora- sus ojos se humedecieron y yo me sonrojé, era la primera vez que me decía algo como eso-, y ahora veo a Varrick y a Zhu Li tan felices, que de repente vuelvo a tener envidia de todas esas cosas que aún no tengo- de pronto tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, la puso sobre su pecho y suspiró-. En fin, estaba pensando en eso cuando me encontré a tu mamá y me dijo que dormías, así que vine a darte las buenas noches- se inclinó hacia mí y me besó la mejilla; seguramente para ese momento mi sonrojo debía ser épico- ¡Buenas noches!-, alcancé a escuchar antes de que saliera por la ventana. Me quedé parada en medio de mi habitación completamente paralizada, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano que antes había tomado él. Al abrirla, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro.  
-Tonto…- dije en voz alta antes de dejar la peonía* en la mesilla e irme a dormir.

…

*La peonía es una flor también llamada 'rosa china', y tiene un significado tradicional de romance y prosperidad, que simboliza un matrimonio feliz y buena fortuna. Eso quiere decir que Kai es un cursi sin remedio.

Yo sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con Korra y Asami, pero esta pareja en particular me agrada bastante y quise darles un lugarcito dentro del fic. De nuevo, en el fin de semana estará otro cap, un poco más largo eso sí, ya que tengo cositas preparadas, tanto para los del mundo de los humanos, como para ellas en el mundo espiritual, así como algunos flashbacks (oops, alerta de spoiler).

Y pues como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos (más que eso, los leo con una sonrisota como la de Jinora), así como sugerencias y cualquier cosa que tengan para decir. Un beso a Salem y las tías mágicas. Saludos.


	5. La casa de Iroh

**DISCLAIMER: **Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon. Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría (excepto uno o dos que aparecerán ocasionalmente), al igual que algunas situaciones y lugares mencionados, que pertenecen a los autores de la serie.

LA CASA DE IROH

**Asami**

El sol iluminaba el prado llenándolo de luz rojiza, anunciando que el día estaba a punto de terminar. Korra caminaba alegremente junto a mí, contagiándome de su eterna energía.  
-¿Entonces qué le dijiste?  
-Que era un tonto, obviamente…después de eso no supe mucho de él. Volvió a la tribu de agua del norte con su madre y jamás lo volví a ver. A veces creo que los chicos me tienen algo de miedo, ¿sabes?  
-Los entiendo, después de todo eres el Ávatar, ¿no? pienso que Mako debió ser muy valiente al hacerte enojar de esa forma  
-¡Oye!- dijo enfadada y comenzamos a reír. Me gustaban esas conversaciones con ella, hablando de cualquier cosa durante horas y horas sin pensar en nada más-. ¿Con eso quieres decir que por eso estoy sola?- su mirada por un momento se volvió triste.  
-No estás sola Korra, nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos, y por supuesto que no te tenemos miedo, lo sabes- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.  
-Ya lo sé- suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer de lleno en el suelo-, pero es diferente. No digo que Mako sea el hombre perfecto…Es sólo que, no sé, a veces extraño esa sensación. La de sentir que alguien está ahí para ti, que pase lo que pase te va a apoyar, o que lo va a intentar sin tener miedo de que seas el Ávatar y lo pongas en peligro- dijo eso último cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos en señal de desesperación. Creo que entendía su punto, los hombres por lo general habían sido unos imbéciles con ella, queriendo aprovechar su fama para huir despavoridos después; entendía su cansancio y su frustración, y su miedo a que las personas que quería estuvieran en riesgo constantemente. Me sentí triste al principio, después de todo no tenía la culpa de muchas cosas que le pasaban aunque sí sufría las consecuencias, aun así, jamás hubiera imaginado que no tener a nadie a su lado le afectaba tanto siendo ella tan fuerte; luego sentí rabia, había dado en el clavo, ella no merecía sentirse así. La vi acomodarse en la hierba con los ojos aun cerrados y el rostro tenso, por un momento extrañé la tranquilidad de unos segundos atrás, pues una ráfaga de viento helado me indicó que comenzaba a sentirse realmente triste. Me senté junto a ella que continuaba tumbada boca arriba y con las manos cubriendo su cara.  
-Korra, yo te entiendo, pero no mereces sentirte así- dije tomando sus manos para verla a los ojos-, los hombres son unas gallinas la mayor parte del tiempo y simplemente no piensan las cosas. En verdad no me gusta verte triste, y si de algo sirve, yo jamás te temería y nunca, nunca huiría de ti - esto último mirándola fijamente, mientras ella se sentaba para quedar frente a mí, ¿de dónde había salido eso?  
-¿Eso es verdad Asami?- una pequeña lágrima que ella no se molestó en limpiar descendió por su mejilla- ¿Harías eso por mí?  
-Claro….seguro Korra, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga- dije bajando la mirada para contener el sonrojo. Cuando la miré de nuevo me sonreía ampliamente y todo rastro de tristeza se había ido. De repente se lanzó a mis brazos haciéndome caer sobre la hierba con ella sobre mí.  
-Gracias Asami- murmuró contra mi cuello-. Jamás había tenido una amiga como tú

Cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizó al sentir su aliento en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Temblé ligeramente y ella lo notó.  
-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí... después de todo, es un buen lugar para acampar  
-C..claro- dije nerviosa, mirando a mi alrededor mientras Korra se levantaba como si nada. Me di cuenta que ese lugar era realmente hermoso; en él crecían plantas extrañas que no había visto nunca y se respiraba una paz imperturbable, como si nada malo pudiera pasar ahí. Diminutos espíritus saltaban entre las ramas de los árboles tarareando melodías que jamás había escuchado y un arroyo pasaba muy cerca de nosotras. Además de eso, el silencio era absoluto- ¡Qué lugar tan bonito! ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Este es el jardín de Xai Bau, aquí es donde solía venir Zaheer a meditar  
-¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí? Deberíamos irnos antes de que aparezca  
-Tranquila Asami, no creo que venga todos los días y nosotras sólo vamos a dormir aquí. Además, es uno de los lugares más bonitos que conozco, no sólo del mundo espiritual sino del mundo entero, ¿y quién mejor para traer aquí que a ti?- dijo mirándome dulcemente y un escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar levemente.

-Está bien, ya entendí, tienes frío- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y, haciendo tierra control levantó una pequeña tienda como las otras noches. Encendió una fogata a lado y me hizo señas para que me sentara junto a ella-. Ya está, ahora háblame de ti  
-Sabes casi todo de mí, ¿qué te falta?  
-Eso no es verdad, todo el día hemos estado hablando de mí… ¡hasta te conté mis romances! Así que ahora quiero saberlo todo- dijo esto último abrazando sus piernas y poniendo la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, escuchando atentamente. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó; definitivamente no tenía ganas de contarle a nadie sobre mis relaciones, mordí mi labio inferior y mi vista se dirigió a la fogata intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas para negarme a responder.  
-¡Ya sé lo que estás pensando! Y no te va a funcionar conmigo, quiero que me respondas  
-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?  
-Te conozco- me acusó entrecerrando los ojos- y mejor de lo que crees, estás buscando excusas. Responde- Bien, no me quedaba alternativa.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Promete no reírte o algo por el estilo  
-Sabes que no lo haré  
-Bueno, la verdad es que antes de Mako no hubo nadie- bajé la vista avergonzada, podía sentir que mi rostro estaba más rojo que las llamas frente a mí.  
-¿En serio?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Wao… en realidad hubiera jurado que era al revés. Que yo iba a ser la inexperta y tú…bueno, ya sabes  
-Oye, gracias- dije irónicamente  
-No te ofendas, sólo me sorprende. En fin, deberíamos dormir, ya debe ser muy tarde - un bostezo involuntario salió de mí, confirmando lo que acababa de decir. Entramos a la tienda y como siempre nos recostamos una muy cerca de la otra, ella boca abajo y yo mirando al techo, con nuestros brazos rozándose entre sí. Como siempre, Korra se durmió inmediatamente después de acostarse y normalmente yo lo haría también, pero esa noche todo era diferente; porque aunque su tacto me tranquilizaba no podía dejar de pensar. Jamás le había mentido a ella y el hacerlo se sentía como mentirme a mí misma. Pensé en lo que sería la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta: sí, había tenido otros romances, o como los llamaba mi padre; "caprichos". Recordaba bien la primera vez que me pasó. Me acordé del llanto de mi madre, de las miradas furtivas, de sentirme sola y perdida ante ese sentimiento nuevo que debió ser maravilloso. Del dolor que hasta ese momento no conocía. Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando ante esos recuerdos que, después de años de estar encerrados en lo más profundo de mi mente, amenazaban con asaltarme de noche. Una lágrima rodó por un costado de mi cara llegando hasta el piso y mis ojos se cerraron dando paso a las imágenes que se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡ASAMI, ASAMI!- Una vocecilla me sacó de mis pensamientos haciendo que soltara los planos que llevaba en las manos, los cuales terminaron adornando el pasillo de la escuela menor de ingenieros de ciudad República- Oops, lo siento- Una chica que parecía unos años mayor que yo me alcanzó corriendo, y al llegar a mí se apoyó en mi hombro para recuperar el aliento. Parecía una persona realmente desordenada, su ropa era demasiado grande para su extrema delgadez y le quedaba algo corta, ¿o ella era muy alta? Además, usaba unas gafas que quizá eran muy grandes para su cara y su cabello estaba recogido por arriba de su cabeza, formando una especie de bola enmarañada que se mantenía fija gracias a una banda de colores.  
-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?- mi voz sonó quizá más antipática de lo que pretendía porque ella me miró desconcertada.  
-No, no lo creo- dijo después de parpadear un par de veces-. Verás, acabo de integrarme en la escuela y necesito ayuda con las materias, ¿sabes? Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no puedo reprobar de nuevo, mis tíos enloquecerán si eso pasa. En fin, hablé con Yan Yan y me dijo que te buscara porque al parecer eres una de sus mejores alumnas y has ayudado a otros antes, aunque según él no tengo remedio, es un poco imbécil, ¿no crees?  
-No, no lo creo; pero sí creo que se enojará si te escucha llamándolo Yan Yan. Su nombre es Yang y debes referirte a él como profesor  
-Lo sé, me lo dejó claro hace 5 minutos, aún me duelen los tímpanos- su tono despreocupado ante algo tan grave se me hizo extraño y al mismo tiempo me hacía gracia, no era común para mí conocer personas de fuera, aunque a mis 14 años aún no viajaba fuera de la ciudad.  
-¿Hay alguna manera de zafarme de esto?- pregunté fingiendo enojo y frunciendo el ceño.  
-Si te niegas, me temo que tendré que obligarte  
-Está bien, me rindo…y a todo eso, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Soy Xia Lei, y no sabes en lo que te acabas de meter- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia un coche aparcado muy cerca de nosotras- Sube, te llevo a casa

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No importaba cuánto corriera, esa cosa me perseguía hasta el punto de pisarme los talones que probablemente ya estaban sangrando a causa de las piedras a las que tenía que aferrarme para escapar de ahí. Un paso, otro, otro…podía sentir su mano helada alcanzando mi corazón, saciándose al ver cómo este sangraba y quedaba helado; y de pronto ahí estaba yo, en esa habitación ahora tan conocida para mí aunque sólo estuve una vez, y no estaba sola. Sus brazos se enredaban en mi cuello mientras sus piernas hacían figuras juguetonas en el aire que rodeaba mis caderas ahora desnudas. Su cabello rubio con ese aroma a jazmín que me volvía loca y su piel quemada por el sol me envolvieron hasta el punto de no poder ver más allá de su figura larga y esbelta tendida ante mí. De pronto nos vi, como personajes recreando a la perfección una obra; dos almas condenadas a repetir la misma escena imposible de olvidar. Sentí en mi piel cada uno de esos movimientos sentidos mil veces, estudiados y vueltos a estudiar y tan nuevos como la primera vez. Su aliento se convirtió en humedad que corría por las comisuras de mis labios que hacían lo que no habían hecho nunca, y esa humedad terminó por consumirme, ahogándome en su sabor duce y amargo a la vez; unas garras largas y heladas tomaron mi cabeza hundiendo mi cara contra la piel blanda de su ser que comenzó a devorarme lentamente, degustando mi sabor. Un grito bastó para librarme de su agarre, sentí una sacudida y vi oscuridad. Korra me miraba preocupada y yo sólo atiné a aferrarme a ella para volver a la realidad.

-Tranquila Asami, estabas soñando  
-Yo sé que estaba soñando, sólo abrázame, ¿sí?- supliqué y un segundo después, sentí un brazo deslizándose por debajo de mi cabeza y otro posándose en mi mejilla, apretándome contra un pecho bastante agitado. Seguramente se había asustado, ya le pediría disculpas en la mañana.

-Asami…  
-¿SÍ?  
-¿Quién es Xia?

**Korra**

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde la noche anterior. Asami estaba distante, como perdida entre sus pensamientos y yo no podía entender por qué… cuando le pregunté sobre la chica de sus sueños pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensó, para 'quedarse dormida' unos segundos después. Si no quería responder bastaba con que me lo hubiera dicho, tampoco era necesario fingir, pero ahí estaba yo, buscando cualquier tema de conversación para sentirme como una tonta segundos después al ver que ella respondía con monosílabos o simplemente me ignoraba. Cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que quizá era tiempo de volver a nuestro mundo, una casita se divisó al final del prado; era muy pequeña, casi imperceptible ante la inmensidad de este, pero ahí estaba y había humo saliendo por la chimenea, lo cual indicaba que podíamos llegar y hacer una visita.  
-¡Ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy!- Asami se giró mirándome extrañada ante mi repentino entusiasmo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Vamos a visitar a alguien

El camino hasta la columna de humo era larguísimo, casi eterno por nuestro andar lento y el muro invisible que al parecer se había levantado entre las dos. Si Iroh no sabía qué hacer, me rendía con ella. Al llegar me di cuenta de que más bien parecía una pequeña granja, y al acercarnos a la entrada pude ver cómo crecían ahí incontables plantas de las cuales podía hacerse té. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, definitivamente él no cambiaría nunca. Cuando me di cuenta Asami me miraba sonriendo tontamente como yo, para apartar la mirada un segundo después ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Dos segundos después de tocar la puerta sonó desde el interior una voz tranquila que nos indicó que podíamos pasar. La casa era muy pequeña en contraste con el hombre robusto que vivía ahí; después de atravesar un largo pasillo llegamos a la sala, la cual daba a unas escaleras por un lado, y a una cocina por el otro. Más allá de la cocina, en el patio trasero un hombre se inclinaba sobre una mesa mientras servía de la tetera en tres tazas.  
-Llegan justo a tiempo para la hora del té. Es un honor tenerla de vuelta Ávatar Korra, y….?  
-Asami Sato, mucho gusto  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iroh  
-Lo sé, he escuchado mucho de usted general, es un honor poder conocerlo al fin  
-Lo de general fue hace mucho tiempo señorita Sato, ahora puede decirme sólo Iroh, tomen asiento por favor. Díganme jovencitas, ¿qué tal han estado sus vacaciones por este lado del portal?  
-¿Cómo sabes de las vacaciones?  
-Ahh, Ávatar Korra, las paredes oyen en este mundo, lo sabes. Ya varios espíritus me habían dicho que estabas de regreso y que venías acompañada- miró atentamente a Asami quien se sonrojó ante la atención del general-. Lo importante, señorita Sato, es que disfrute de este lugar. Las primeras veces suelen ser muy especiales y quedarse con nosotros para siempre, así que siempre es bueno que sea una buena experiencia  
-No estoy segura que me agraden las primeras veces, Iroh- dijo Asami, al parecer involuntariamente, pues llevó una mano a sus labios y se sonrojó.  
-Bueno, para eso existen las segundas oportunidades, ¿no crees? Siempre merece la pena intentarlo de nuevo, mil veces si es necesario, sobre todo cuando el riesgo vale la pena- Bien, definitivamente ya no sabía de lo que estaban hablando-. Desafortunadamente, jóvenes acompañantes, llegan ustedes en un momento inapropiado. Después del té voy a partir rumbo al norte a visitar al espíritu del bosque que me ha prometido algunas esencias exóticas; se las gané en un partido de Pai sho. Ganarle a un espíritu puede ser muy temerario, ¿ven este árbol a la mitad del patio? Creció antes de que yo terminara de decir 'pai sho' y me hizo volar por los aires- dicho esto se sujetó el estómago y rio con fuerza, haciéndome reír también. Asami miraba un punto fijo dentro de su taza y ni siquiera nos escuchó; lo cual terminó por colmarme la paciencia.  
-De hecho Iroh, el momento no es para nada inapropiado. Asami y yo estábamos a punto de volver al mundo de los humanos- dicho esto Iroh me miró con seriedad y ella abrió mucho los ojos, aunque siguió sin decir nada.  
-Se quedarán aquí esta noche, es tarde  
-Para nada, no queremos moles…-comenzó a decir Asami, pero fue interrumpida  
-No es molestia, yo no estaré para incomodarlas y pueden disponer de la casa como ustedes quieran durante los días que esté fuera. Bien señoritas, mi tiempo aquí terminó- dijo levantándose y llevándose las tazas vacías y la tetera a la cocina-. Además, alguien debe limpiar las tazas, yo llevo prisa- se despidió con una risa que se escuchó por toda la casa, seguida del sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.  
-¿Con que estábamos a punto de volver? ¿Pensabas decírmelo?- Esta vez fue mi turno de ignorarla al girarme y entrar a la casa. Moría por tomar una ducha y dormir en un lugar decente cuando, al subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de Iroh, me di cuenta que sólo había una cama.  
-Genial- una voz a mi lado expresó justo lo que pensaba.  
-No te preocupes- respondí secamente-. Dormiré en el sillón

Giré sobre mi misma y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Ya me bañaría al día siguiente antes de que ella despertara para no tener que verla; su actitud había terminado de cansarme y no iba a soportarlo más.  
No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fina rodeó mi muñeca, deteniendo mi camino y obligándome a dar la vuelta.  
-Korra, por favor…  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Asami?  
-Mira, sé que mi actitud hoy no fue la mejor y quería disculpar….  
-¿La mejor? ¿Sabes que lograste arruinar por completo mis intenciones de hacer que tuviéramos unas vacaciones inolvidables? Lo único que quiero es regresar ya, mientras más pronto mejor  
-…perdón Korra- una lágrima traicionera rodó hasta la mitad de su mejilla antes de ser apartada de un manotazo.  
-Está bien Asami; te perdono. Pero mañana regresaremos a nuestro mundo, las vacaciones terminaron hoy  
-Entiendo. Pero antes, ¿querrías hacerme un último favor?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche? 

…

Un par de ustedes me pidieron que les hable sobre Xia, aunque en realidad fue un personaje inventado para explicar el por qué Asami le teme a sus verdaderos sentimientos; y creo que queda bastante claro que a sus padres no les gustó la idea. Así que pensé en retomar el tema más adelante, dejándoles un cachito del fic como hice con Jinora y Kai; pero necesito saber si creen que valdría la pena saber más acerca de ellas dos….

De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, que son los que me alientan a seguir con esta locura :3


	6. La casa de Iroh II

LA CASA DE IROH (2)

**Korra**

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante esa petición y miré a Asami quien estaba muy ocupada examinando el suelo con la vista.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es que, sabes, es una casa extraña y yo… ¡le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!- dijo mientras me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior esperando mi respuesta. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, la conocía y para ser sincera estaba un poco cansada de su actitud la cual había salido de no sé dónde arruinando por completo nuestras vacaciones. La miré de arriba abajo buscando una pista que me ayudara a adivinar cuál era su maldito problema; me di cuenta de que tenía el cabello menos perfecto que de costumbre y la ropa desarreglada, algo en extremo raro en ella que, aún sin espejo durante esos días se había ocupado de su apariencia constantemente. Las puntas de sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y apuntaban hacia adentro de sus piernas haciendo que pareciera un animalillo asustado a punto de huir, mi pecho se contrajo un segundo al ver que estaba tan tensa como yo; su mano aún se aferraba a mi muñeca quizá más fuerte de lo que debería y su mirada delataba que podía llorar en cualquier momento. Mi corazón se detuvo al notar esto último, ¿en realidad se sentía tan mal?  
-Está bien, me doy un baño y vuelvo

**Asami**

Casi brinco de felicidad cuando Korra aceptó quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó durante el día, aunque pasados unos segundos los nervios comenzaron a llegar a mí: eso significaba dormir con Korra en una cama en la que penosamente cabía una persona como Iroh. No estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una buena idea y menos después de recordar todas esas cosas que había luchado por olvidar durante años, no es que fuera a pasar lo mismo con ella, pero prefería no averiguarlo. Me di la vuelta para mirar la cama de nuevo y pensar como rayos íbamos a dormir ahí cuando me topé con una versión semidesnuda de Korra luchando por quitarse la venda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.  
-Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunté en un volumen un poco alto mientras intentaba mantener mi mejor cara de póker.  
-El baño es muy pequeño y pensé en desnudarme aquí. No creí que te molestaría, después de todo tenías la mirada perdida quién sabe en dónde, pero ya que reaccionaste, ¿quieres darte la vuelta?  
-Claro, lo siento- obedecí lo más rápido que me lo permitió mi cuerpo, sintiendo el calor subir hasta mi rostro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza ¡demonios! Mirar eso no era de gran ayuda ante mi situación. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y acto seguido comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación… ¿qué me estaba pasando? De todas las personas en las que podía fijarme, ¿por qué ella? ¡Era mi mejor amiga! Estaba comprobado que yo era una experta arruinando mis amistades cuando me enamoraba de quien no debía… un momento, ¿enamorarme? ¿ENAMORARME? ¡No! No podía enamorarme de Korra, no lo estaba, simplemente era una reacción normal de mi cerebro al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, mañana seguro se me pasaría cuando volviéramos al mundo de los humanos. Pensé en eso por un momento y mi corazón se contrajo, en realidad no quería volver; en mi cabeza surgió el recuerdo del día en que llegamos y del abrazo que me dio durante nuestro momento sentimental, y me di cuenta de que en pocas ocasiones de mi vida me había sentido tan completa como en ese momento. Intenté recordar cómo habían sido las veces que de verdad había amado a alguien; en la mayoría todos lo notaron antes que yo, que sólo caí en cuenta cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada y nada se podía hacer, pero, ¿cómo había sido? Recordé el nerviosismo, los temblores repentinos, miedo al acercamiento y el sudor en las manos (definitivamente no habían sido buenas experiencias). Escuché la puerta abriéndose, y en mi intento de parecer normal, caí al suelo al tratar de sentarme sobre la cama. Una risa proveniente del baño me hizo levantar la vista y contemplar a Korra con su buen humor de siempre envuelta en una toalla que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, la cual no había alcanzado a secar un par de gotas caprichosas que se deslizaban entre sus bien torneadas piernas. Me obligué a apartar la vista de ese punto sólo para ver cómo luchaba por contener una carcajada.  
-No pude evitarlo- me dijo a modo de disculpa ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme-. Al parecer salí justo a tiempo para ver tu caída. ¿Vas a ducharte? Porque el agua está deliciosa y no te ofendas, pero también lo necesitas- sonrió burlonamente mientras yo contemplaba mi mano empapada en sudor. Simplemente genial.  
-Sí- tartamudeé mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto donde sólo cabía un excusado, un lavabo y una regadera. Tenía razón, era demasiado pequeño.  
-Te lo dije- la voz sobre mi hombro me hizo dar un pequeño salto  
-Ya me di cuenta. No me mires, ¿está bien?

…

20 minutos después me unía a Korra que estaba en la habitación, vestida con una bata blanca que a Iroh debería quedarle bastante grande. Me reí un momento de su aspecto al notar que dentro cabían otras cuatro como ella.  
-No te burles, hay otra para ti. Y si no te molesta quisiera dormir ya- al parecer había recordado que estaba enojada conmigo. Se dio la vuelta y aproveché para dejar caer la toalla y ponerme la enorme bata antes de meterme con ella en la cama.

-¡Asami! Muévete para allá  
-Si me muevo más me voy a caer, muévete tú  
-¿Estás loca? Si quieres que me vaya al piso, sólo dilo  
-Si quisiera que te fueras no te hubiera pedido que durmieras conmigo, tonta- le dije rodando los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea dormir juntas.  
-Tengo una idea, bájate- dijo mientras se acostaba mirando hacia arriba ocupando casi todo el espacio-. Bien ahora ven aquí, vas a dormir sobre mí  
-Pero…  
-No seas delicada y ven- refunfuñó, jalándome hacia la cama haciendo que quedara acostada de lado con la cabeza a poyada en su hombro, mientras ella con un brazo rodeaba mi cuerpo y nuestras piernas se entrelazaban- ¿mejor?  
-S…sí, mejor  
-Qué bien, ahora duérmete

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana haciendo sombras en las paredes que a ratos parecían moverse burlonamente ante mí, no puedo creer que le haya dicho a Korra que me daba miedo la oscuridad, aunque tampoco creo que lo creyera. Mi cabeza se movía al compás de su respiración que me daba a entender que seguía tan despierta como yo.  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
-No  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
-…no  
-Mira Korra, lo siento mucho, ¿está bien?- comencé a decir desde mi posición sobre ella-. Sé que este día no me porté de la mejor manera y te mereces una disculpa por eso. Después de todo no es tu culpa, tú has sido muy buena conmigo y no está bien que te pague así….  
-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?- me interrumpió, pude notar cierto grado de rabia en su voz- Lo que te dije era verdad, sólo quería tener unas vacaciones perfectas a tu lado, y si no es mi culpa como dices, ¿por qué demonios no me cuentas lo que te pasa? ¿no se supone que somos amigas? ¿por qué finges? Sí, lo he notado. He visto que te pones tensa cuando estás conmigo, y cómo haces gestos de desesperación cuando me acerco; y de repente cuando estoy a punto de dejarte en paz, llegas y me pides que me quede contigo, simplemente no te entiendo Asami. Sé que no te sientes bien, puedo ver que estás triste por algo y me lastima que prefieras alejarte de mí en vez de contarme- para este punto en realidad sonaba muy enojada hasta el punto en que tuve que levantar mi cabeza para alejarme un poco y verla de frente. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que indicaba que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, lágrimas que reflejaban toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo por mi culpa-. ¿Por qué me mientes?  
-¡No te miento!  
-¿Ah no?- terminó de decir y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado cerrando los ojos. Ignorándome por completo.  
Los minutos pasaban y sabía que estaba despierta, pero simplemente no quería hablar conmigo. Yo tampoco estaba segura de querer hablarle, bastante era con soportar estar recostada sobre su pecho, abrazándola y entrecruzando mis piernas con las suyas. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto? Intenté hacer memoria de todas las veces en las que nos habíamos encontrado a lo largo del tiempo buscando el momento en el que dejé de verla como amiga. En mi mente conservaba la imagen de ella, tan fuerte y valiente ante cualquier obstáculo y descubrí que gran parte de mi valentía se debía a ella. No sólo a que era valiente y yo quería ser igual, sino a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en peligro y yo sólo buscaba protegerla. Desde el principio, tal vez desde que estaba con Mako, ¿o antes? ¿cuando sólo la conocía a través de las imágenes en el periódico? De pronto fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando justo en ese instante contemplándolo desde fuera, como un personaje disfrutando de una obra de teatro. Siempre fue ella, desde el momento en que nos conocimos en el palco de la arena de pro control… y ahora estaba ahí con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, que se sentía tan mío, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando por ese momento. Después de tanto desearla inconscientemente por fin estábamos ahí, en la misma cama, yo aferrada a ella sintiendo su respiración. Pero había un pequeño problema: las dos éramos chicas, y no sólo eso; era mi mejor amiga y jamás pensaría siquiera en fijarse en mí, creería que estoy loca, se alejaría y yo no iba a poder soportarlo. Se removió inquieta y me di cuenta de que nunca antes había abrazado a alguien de esa manera; sentía cómo nuestros cuerpos amoldaban perfectamente, como tallados desde el inicio de los tiempos, hechos para acoplarse de esa forma tan íntima y permanecer así hasta el final de los días. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por mi rostro y terminó mojando su pecho al caer en cuenta que la estaba perdiendo en ese momento, pues ella comenzaba a desconfiar de mí.  
-Korra… tienes razón, siento mucho el haberte mentido. Y si quieres la verdad aquí va- bien, no había marcha atrás, de todos modos ya estaba perdiendo su confianza, ¿qué más daba? Korra me miró interrogante y yo seguí-. La verdad sí tuve otros romances aparte de Mako. Tres, para ser exactas  
-¿Y por qué me dijiste que no?- esta vez su voz no denotaba enojo, sino tristeza.  
-Porque fueron malas experiencias y de verdad prefería no recordarlas en ese momento, ¿sabes? Pasó hace mucho tiempo, y me siento mal al decirlo, pero admito que aún me afectan así que sólo no pienso en ello  
-¿Y por eso estabas así? ¿por recordar?  
-Sí- mentí cerrando los ojos.  
-Mientes de nuevo, lo noto en tu voz- su voz lastimada me rompió el corazón-. Pero déjalo así, entiendo que hay cosas que no prefieres no contarme. Buenas noches  
-Por favor Korra, entiende que no es eso  
-¿¡Entonces qué es!?- toda la rabia volvió a ella y se sentó de golpe, obligándome a sentarme frente a ella. La poca luz era suficiente para notar en enojo y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir- ¿¡Es que no confías en mí!? ¿¡Es porque ya te cansé!?... ¿Es porque ya no me quieres?- esta última pregunta con la voz más baja mientras pequeñas esferas saladas comenzaban a caer, bajó la vista, golpeó las sábanas con los puños, y comenzó a sollozar. Si la imagen anterior de ella me había roto el corazón, esta simplemente me destrozó; no podía, no podía soportar verla así, era físicamente doloroso y más al saber que era mi culpa. No supe cuándo mis brazos rodearon su cuello y la acercaron a mí, no supe cuando ella comenzó a decir algo para callar de repente y no supe en qué punto la hice caer sobre la almohada recostándome sobre ella. Sólo recuerdo sentir sus labios temblorosos contra los míos, recuerdo el sabor a sal que llenó mi boca y sus manos en mi pecho intentando apartarme.  
-A….Asami, ¿qué…?- intentó decir cuando logró hacerme reaccionar y separarme, mi piel debía estar muy pálida en ese momento a causa del miedo. Su cara reflejaba algo que no supe descifrar pues había dejado de pensar. Estúpida… lo había arruinado todo, tenía razón, ella jamás me iba a aceptar, y yo acababa de revelarle que era ella a quien quería.  
-Korra…- dije débilmente mientras intentaba quitarme de encima, pero las fuerzas se habían ido y no logré levantarme. Miré su rostro de nuevo, esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el centro de su cara para irse extendiendo hasta cubrir casi la mitad de esta. Poco a poco sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera que jamás había visto borrando todo rastro de tristeza.  
-No hables- fue lo único que dijo antes de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y atraerme hacia ella.

No pude sino poner los ojos en blanco al sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus labios y de sus manos temblorosas aferradas a mi cuello, toda ella era tan suave que simplemente no podía creer que fuera real. Mis brazos viajaron a sus costados y con mis codos a cada lado de su cabeza para soportar mi peso, enterré los dedos en su cabello acercándola más a mí, provocando un suspiro que me hizo perder la razón… instintivamente mordí su labio inferior, tan blando que por un momento creí hacerle daño y como respuesta recibí una mordida aún más fuerte que me hizo gemir.  
-Korra…- un nombre involuntario escapó de mis labios haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la mujer que estaba debajo de mí.  
-Hablas demasiado- alcanzó a decir antes de atraerme de nuevo, pegando completamente su cuerpo al mío haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Mis manos bajaron desde su cabello acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la bata, hasta su cadera; pude sentir sus músculos tensos por la sensación que le provocaban mis manos en esa zona y yo decidí que quería más. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y aferrándome a ella, giré en la cama para quedar debajo, esta vez fue mi turno de colgarme de su cuello cuando sentí su lengua invadiéndome, haciéndome temblar al hacer contacto con la mía que luchaba por ganar una batalla que acababa de desatarse entre nosotras.  
Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viajó a la parte baja de mi abdomen cuando sentí un par de manos tímidas colarse bajo la bata y acariciar mi estómago, cuando recordé que esa bata era todo lo que llevaba de ropa, al igual que ella. La sensación se iba incrementando de manera desesperante, y una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Korra mostrándome que era eso lo que ella quería.  
-Malvada….- ronroneé antes de enterrar mis dedos en su cabello para atraerla violentamente hacia mí mientras que mi otra mano se colaba por debajo de su bata para rasguñar su espalda.  
-Ahh...Asami- un gemido bastante audible salió directamente de su garganta antes de que terminar de quitarse el trozo de tela blanco que la cubría, quedando expuesta ante mí. Me detuve unos segundos contemplando su cuerpo, ¡joder! definitivamente era una Diosa… tenía el cabello corto totalmente alborotado, la respiración agitada que hacía que sus pechos se movieran caprichosos; los músculos tensos, como una fiera a punto de atacar. Contemplé su rostro, con una expresión que jamás había visto en una persona; sus ojos estaban completamente negros, ensombrecidos por el deseo, los labios hinchados parecían a punto de sangrar de lo rojos que estaban al igual que sus mejillas. Todo en ella la hacía perfecta ante mí.  
-¿Qué me ves? Preguntó entre divertida y curiosa  
-Eres hermosa- dije con un nudo en la garganta, provocando un profundo sonrojo de su parte.  
-Asami, yo….

-¡KORRA!- Un grito proveniente del exterior de la casa nos hizo dar un gran salto a las dos. Nos miramos incrédulas sin poder creer lo que escuchamos. Tardé menos de dos segundos en extrañar el contacto de su piel cuando se levantó y se puso la bata que yacía tendida en el suelo, para después asomarse por la ventana.  
-¿Mako?

…

Van a odiarme, yo lo sé…pero les prometo que odiarán más a Mako, que será la peor pesadilla de estas dos señoritas durante el fic…bueno, casi la peor pesadilla.

¡WOA! Llegó el momento de Korrasami (bueno, casi) Y seré sincera, fue muy emocionante escribir este capítulo por dos razones:  
1) Sabía que las iban a interrumpir y eso es bastante divertido, 2) Es mi primer intento de CASI-lemmon (recuerden que es mi primer Fic u.u) Así que en este punto de la historia es cuando me encantaría saber que les está pareciendo todo porque, bueno, básicamente no tengo editor así que estoy a ciegas x.x

Muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer todas las calamidades que subo por aquí, les informo que por causas mayores, toda esta semana y quizá parte de la que sigue no podré actualizar. Eso sí, los reviews los leo y tomo en cuenta a todos cada uno de ellos, así que ya lo saben :D

(Nota: Sé que estoy abusando un poco con Asami, hay una razón para esto pero ya vendrá Korra, ohh sí)

Un beso a todos. Saludos. 


	7. Lluvia de estrellas

LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS

**Korra**

Definitivamente era él y no estaba sólo… un enorme oso polar olfateaba el ambiente unos metros más allá.  
-Son Mako….y Naga  
-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- una Asami muy enojada se irguió para quedar sentada en la cama. De pronto, recordé lo que estábamos haciendo segundos atrás, o más bien, lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Toda la sangre abandonó mi rostro cuando lentamente se levantó y con movimientos felinos se acercó, haciéndome retroceder.  
-Asami…  
La tela delgada, fina, casi etérea se levantaba sobre su pecho al compás de su respiración, que se iba acelerando con cada paso que daba hacia mí. Un paso hacia adelante era uno hacia atrás que yo daba, y el corazón se me detuvo al chocar contra el muro de la habitación.  
-¿Sí…?  
Miré a ambos lados buscando una salida, y me topé con dos brazos pálidos apoyados contra la pared.  
-¿Sí, Korra?  
-A…Asami, yo….- tartamudeé al sentir su cuerpo pegarse al mío, aplastándome contra la pared. Podía sentir cada una de sus formas sobre mi piel, lo que no hacía más que nublar mis pensamientos.  
-¿Ajá….?- Sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y con un tacto apenas perceptible comenzaron a recorrerlo; un suspiro involuntario salió de mí al sentir sus pequeños besos húmedos y me colgué de su cuello por miedo a caer. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, pegándome más a ella, mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños mordiscos que me hacían enloquecer y querer cada vez más. Por un momento, se separó de mí y fue entonces cuando vi su rostro. Jamás había visto a Asami (o a alguien) con una expresión así, mirándome como si yo fuera lo único que existe en el universo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban quizá un poco más oscuros de lo normal, sus pupilas dilatadas y con un brillo que jamás había visto en mi vida, sus labios carnosos entre abiertos hicieron achicarse mi estómago al pensar en lo que podrían hacer después ¿cómo es que jamás había notado lo jodidamente hermosa que era? Esta vez fui yo quien la besó, casi con violencia, y descubrí que quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo hacer eso sin darme cuenta, e inconscientemente me separé de la pared empujándola hacia la cama. Ella no opuso resistencia y yo era apenas consciente de lo que hacía; tan envuelta estaba en su aroma (¿eso eran flores?); la sensación de su lengua explorando mi boca, y sus brazos aferrándose a mí que apenas noté cuando ella se sentó en la cama y me jaló para sentarme sobre ella. Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada me hicieron separarme bruscamente.  
-¡Korra, Asami! ¿Están aquí?  
-Mako…- dijo Asami con una expresión de odio profundo. Yo la miré desconcertada por un momento, y la cordura volvió a mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estábamos haciendo? Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero sobre todo ¡era una chica! ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado hasta ahí? Me levanté de la cama y retrocedí, con una cara que seguramente era de terror.  
-Yo…voy a abrir  
-Korra, por favor- dijo de manera suplicante- no sabe que estamos aquí  
Di un paso al frente; todo mi cuerpo la deseaba; quería obedecerla y quedarme con ella -todo el tiempo del mundo si era necesario-, pero un haz de razón iluminó mis pensamientos: Seguíamos dentro del mundo espiritual, todo lo que había pasado no era real y seguramente nos íbamos a arrepentir después. Giré sobre mí y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. La sangre se acumuló en mis oídos al escuchar un suspiro a mis espaldas y me llené de ira, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decidir qué hacer en una situación que era obvia? Asami lo había dejado muy claro al besarme: estaba así por mí; comprendí que seguramente sus otros romances fueron chicas y por eso odiaba pensar en eso, lo entendía… ¿pero yo? A mí las chicas no me interesaban, y aunque me sentía muy bien con ella, (más que con cualquier otra persona) eso no significaba que me hubiera enamorado, ¿por qué, entonces, aún deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a la habitación y no salir jamás? Mis dedos se aferraron a la manija de la puerta, a punto de girarla. Aún no había contestado al llamado del chico que debía estar del otro lado y todavía podía regresar. El recuerdo de su piel a la luz de la luna llenó mi mente, deleitándola por un momento; recordé su aterciopelada suavidad, descubierta hacía unos minutos por las yemas de mis dedos al rozar su cuello y mordí mi labio conteniendo un gemido. Aún con la mano en la puerta me giré; ahí estaba, en lo alto de la escalera, inmóvil, mirándome con esos ojos que reflejaban casi una súplica. Su figura larga y esbelta se podía ver aún con la bata holgada que tenía puesta, abrió la boca para decir algo, y, aunque no pude escucharla, entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir: "por favor". Todo mi mundo se vino abajo con esas dos palabras. Sí, la entendía. ¿Pero yo? ¿Por qué YO había llegado a tanto con ella? En esos momentos, había parecido que mi cuerpo actuaba solo y jamás me incomodé. Cada movimiento que hice, cada caricia se sintió tan natural, como si el curso de las cosas hubiera sido planeado desde el inicio del tiempo y yo sólo fuera un títere, feliz interpretando el papel que le tocó al lado de Asami. No lo planeé, pero tampoco hice nada por detenerlo, y tampoco me desagradó; al contrario, justo en ese instante, lo único que deseé fue ser un poco más valiente y dejar ir el pomo de la puerta que mis dedos aferraban cada vez con más fuerza, subir los escalones de dos en dos y lanzarme a un par de brazos pálidos, para terminar cerrando la puerta de la habitación y que afuera el mundo se cayera a pedazos si quería. Pero yo era el Ávatar. No podía vivir en sueños, ni en el mundo espiritual. Allá afuera estaba la realidad en la cual yo era Korra. Una Korra que debía salvar el mundo y reconstruir una ciudad. Una Korra con una familia y, aunque no me gustara, un status social. Una Korra a quien no le gustaban las chicas. Esa había sido yo siempre, y unos días en el mundo espiritual no iban a cambiar nada. Mordí mi labio con más fuerza, haciéndome daño; miré a Asami que seguía sin moverse, como una estatua de mármol esculpida hace miles de años por manos divinas; cada curva, cada músculo tenso, cada facción de su rostro que se crispaba en una expresión de angustia. Sus ojos brillantes que casi gritaban que no me fuera. "Lo siento Asami" fue todo lo que mis labios pudieron pronunciar en una voz tan baja, que ni siquiera yo escuché, aunque estaba segura que lo había entendido. Si tan sólo pudiera ser más valiente, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, si tan sólo…. Y haciendo honor a la más grande de mis cobardías, giré la manija.

-¡KORRA!- Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon de un modo casi violento, apretándome contra un cuerpo que conocía bien- ¡Estás bien! No sabes lo preocupados que estamos _todos___allá afuera, ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?- las palabras se amontonaron en mis oídos mientras era estrujada de forma exagerada por Mako, quien al parecer no se iba a molestar en dejarme hablar. Aun así, su abrazo era reconfortante: me había salvado de algo que probablemente no quería enfrentar, y era bueno ver una cara conocida en esos momentos en que sólo quería desaparecer. Mis brazos lo rodearon al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza se escondía en su hombro, ocultando un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé…. _Extrañamos. Bolín no deja de preguntar por ti por supuesto_, y ciudad República es un verdadero desastre. Claro que necesitabas vacaciones, pero ahora que vuelvas, el equipo Ávatar estará de regreso y podremos ayudar a Lin con los labores de reconstrucción. Ahh, hola Asami… Y bien Korra, ¿qué dices? ¿Lista para regresar?  
-Tranquilo Mako, deja que respire- mi cuerpo entero reaccionó al contacto de una mano suave posándose en mi hombro. Asami estaba al lado con su cara apacible y amigable de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuve a punto de preguntarle que qué demonios pasaba con ella cuando fui derribada por una masa blanca y peluda que se encargó de empaparme de baba con su enorme lengua de perro.  
-¡NAGA! Ohh, te extrañé chica- dije sinceramente abrazando su gran cabeza para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La verdad es que ella sí me había hecho falta, y como comprendiendo esto, se restregó contra mi haciéndome caer de nuevo.  
-Y bien Mako, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Vine a buscarlas, fue muy descortés de su parte desaparecer en medio de la fiesta, ¿lo saben?  
-Sí, pero ya conoces a Korra- una Asami me miraba con condescendencia lo cual me desagradó profundamente, ¿ahora me atacaba?  
-¿Y quién aceptó la oferta?- dije a la defensiva, mientras me levantaba y cruzaba mis brazos sobre el pecho.  
-Woo chicas, tranquilas. Sólo vine a decirles que todo está bien, y que si no es mucha molestia, ya es tiempo de regresar. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y…  
-Lo sabemos Mako, pero estábamos _durmiendo-_ mintió ella con toda naturalidad- pudiste esperar hasta mañana. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar _descansando_? ¿O están reconstruyendo ciudad República en este momento?  
-Lo siento Asami, pero estábamos preocupados por ustedes  
-Tú por Korra, querrás decir- y dicho esto entró en la casa, dejando a un Mako con la cabeza gacha y a mí con la boca seguramente muy abierta.  
-Es muy antipática cuando se despierta  
-Dímelo a mí- dije aún sin poder creer lo que había dicho- ven, puedes dormir en el sillón.

….

A cada escalón, mi estómago se hacía un poco más pequeño de lo que ya estaba. "Tranquila Korra, sólo vas a pedirle una manta para acurrucarte en un rincón, no es la gran cosa", la verdad, no es que tuviera miedo de ella, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si nos quedábamos solas otra vez. Un ruido leve a mis espadas me dio a entender que Mako estaba acomodándose en el sillón, y yo probablemente tendría que volver con él en diez segundos (o lo que tardara Asami en correrme de la habitación de Iroh). Cuando entré, pude ver que se había vestido con su propia ropa y se agachaba para recoger las almohadas y sábanas que adornaban el suelo.

-Asami, esto… vengo por una manta. No tienes que preocuparte, puedo irme a cualquier…  
-No seas tonta, vas a dormir aquí- dijo secamente y sin mirarme a la cara, mientras me esquivaba y bajaba las escaleras.  
-¿A dónde vas?-dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Mako, que levantó la cabeza desde el sofá.  
-A caminar, sola. Regreso en un rato  
Mako miró interrogante hacia mi dirección y yo me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras se escuchaba el portazo en la entrada. Y dando media vuelta entré y cerré la puerta.  
Apenas me quedé sola, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente de nuevo, y como resignada me dirigí a la cama sin detenerlos.  
Se llamaba Yao Yan. Recuerdo que lo que más me gustaba de él era la manera que tenía de salirse con la suya: siempre conseguía todo y eso me gustó desde un principio. Tenía cierto talento para meterse en problemas con la gente que no debía, pero a fin de cuentas, así era él. Intenté recordar sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias. Cada forma de su cuerpo. A fin de cuentas, estuvimos algún tiempo juntos, lo lógico era que recordara todo, ¿no? Pero por más que quise, comencé a darme cuenta de que no podía recordar nada. Ni lo que sentí cuando estuve con él, ni el color exacto de su piel…nada. Era como si dentro de mi mente, todo lo que él representaba hubiera desaparecido transformándose en nada más que un nombre. Lo único que logré memorizar a la perfección fue su manera de hacerme sentir espectadora: todo giraba en torno a él y lograba que yo también lo hiciera, a pesar de no ser así con nadie más. Hundí el rostro en la almohada, intentando desesperadamente recordar su cara, cuando un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en mi mente. ¿Él tenía los ojos verdes? No podía estar segura. Me removí inquieta mientras en mi cabeza aparecían un montón de momentos al lado de esos orbes esmeralda. No, sus ojos eran marrones. Su piel era más bien morena, ahora lo recordaba. Entonces, ¿por qué sólo podía ver en visiones fragmentos de piel blanca mezclada con olor a flores? Fragmentos que poco a poco se movieron hasta formar una figura fina a mi alrededor, que apretaba todo, haciéndome sentir acogida; pero que poco a poco me asfixió hasta dejarme sin aliento, sin posibilidades de gritar o moverme siquiera. Abrí los ojos aterrada, estaba soñando. Definitivamente tenía que salir del mundo espiritual cuanto antes o iba a terminar por volverme loca.

Me vestí y me preparé para salir por la ventana, con el fin de no despertar a Mako, quien seguramente iba a querer acompañarme. Pero yo tenía que ir a buscarla sola.  
-Tranquila Naga- murmuré cuando un enorme oso polar se acercó a mí al llegar al suelo- Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí  
Y dicho esto, eché a correr en busca de Asami, siguiendo un pequeño rastro de nubes oscuras en el cielo estrellado.  
Me tomó unos 20 minutos llegar hasta el final del rastro: En lo bajo de una loma, una figura femenina se entretenía arrojando piedrecillas a un lago que iniciaba a unos pocos metros. Jamás había visto ese lugar; tan escondido estaba por las colinas que parecía no estar habitado ni siquiera por espíritus desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás; y en él, a causa de la falta de luz podían verse las estrellas de un modo tan radiante como jamás lo había visto, reflejadas en el espejo de agua sólo alterado por las rocas arrojadas por Asami. No hacía falta ser un genio o tener un muy buen oído para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, y eso simplemente me destrozó. Después de todo, ella tenía poca o nada de culpa en lo que había pasado y yo me había comportado como una verdadera imbécil; y ahora, me sentía lo suficientemente tonta como para acercarme a ella pidiéndole perdón. Miré el cielo, el cual comenzaba a nublarse; y recordé que todo lo que pasa en el corazón de una persona afectaba directamente ese mundo. No me di cuenta en qué momento caí rendida en la hierba y comencé a llorar. Lloré porque comprendí que nada podría volver a la normalidad, lloré por perder a una amiga como ella, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lloré porque entendí que tal vez yo estaba tan involucrada en esto como ella y no quería dejarla ir. Mi pecho se encogió cuando pensé en que tendría que hacerlo de todas formas, y que regresar al "mundo real" implicaba mandar a la mierda la única cosa real que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Lloré limpiamente y en silencio como jamás lo había hecho sintiendo como miles de lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas mientras mi pecho iba liberando esa presión acumulada desde quizá hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sentí algo helado posarse en mi cabeza. Extrañada, lo tomé y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Era finísimo, etéreo, pero ahí estaba: Un copo de nieve. Era muy extraño, transparente, casi parecía de cristal; descubrí entonces que caían en todo el valle de forma muy lenta, como si la noción del tiempo no existiera para ellos. Supe casi al instante que la frialdad de esos pequeños, casi imperceptibles cristales, había sido provocada por una persona en ese valle…o tal vez dos. Una sonrisa desganada apareció en mi cara aún húmeda al darme cuenta de que parecían pequeños espejos reflejando las estrellas, haciendo que pareciera que éstas caían lentamente sobre el valle, y la sonrisa se transformó en amargura al darme cuenta de que la razón era mucho menos bella…. en ese lugar más de un corazón se estaba rompiendo, en medio del más bonito de los escenarios.  
-Hora de volver- dijo lentamente Asami después de acercarse a mí, con una mueca triste que intentaba sonreír. Mi rostro debía ser muy parecido en ese momento y tomé la mano que ella tendió hacia mí.  
-Hora de volver- repetí, levantándome y caminando a casa de Iroh para despertar a Mako, tomando todavía la mano de Asami. Las vacaciones habían terminado.

…

¡Hola holaaa! No me maten por favor, sé que ahora tardé un montón de tiempo en actualizar, pero esto se debe a un par de cosillas. En primera, tuve que viajar a otra ciudad unos días, en los cuales no tuve mi computadora conmigo, y con ello, estuve lejos del capítulo a medio comenzar (lo sé, una vez más yo demostrando mi inigualable inteligencia) y la otra razón fueron unos problemillas legales (nada graves, claro) que me mantuvieron ocupada un tiempo por lo cual no pude continuar escribiendo… Este capítulo me costó mucho, ya que en él no pasan taaaantas cosas interesantes, pero digamos que es de transición para lo que vendrá después. Les ruego presten atención a los detalles porque de nuevo, cositas que aquí se mencionan se van a retomar más adelante, y también les ruego comprensión por mi tardanza. Intentaré en adelante tardar menos (mucho menos, espero) en actualizar, y como siempre, son muy bien recibidos sus comentarios, que son los que me dan ese empujoncito para seguir con la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, saludos :3


	8. Regreso a la realidad

REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

**Korra**

-Hay veces que no se si lo haces para molestarme o simplemente eres tonta, Korra- una Lin muy enojada me miraba con el ceño fruncido, parada muy cerca de mí con las manos en la cintura e inclinada para quedar a mi altura en posición amenazante. Después de nuestra llegada, había tardado menos de 20 minutos en enterarse y hacernos ir a la estación para, posteriormente, gritar durante 40 minutos más-. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que se quedaron sin casa? Y nosotros, sin saber siquiera dónde encontrar a la dueña de industrias futuro y al Ávatar… Podías al menos avisarle a alguien que planeaban largarse durante una semana, así al menos hubiéramos esperado a que las _princesas_ regresaran de vacaciones para comenzar a trabajar en serio - dijo esto último en un tono sarcástico que me llenó de rabia. Nadie, nadie podía decirme princesa.  
-No lo planeamos Lin….- comenzó a decir Asami a mi lado, pero fue interrumpida por una voz extremadamente calmada que me heló la sangre.  
-No estoy hablando con usted, señorita Sato. Pero ya que insiste, en un momento arreglaremos cuentas- se giró para mirarme de nuevo con expresión fría.  
-Tú ya te puedes ir. Tenzin me ha dicho que te dará tu merecido y no quiero hacerlo esperar. Espero al menos que tenga el coraje de hacerte lo que mereces, aunque lo dudo  
-Mejor vámonos ya- me dijo Mako al oído mientras me conducía a la puerta; una vez afuera, respiró profundamente llevándose las manos a la cara- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ha tenido un humor de perros todos estos días, y más desde que el alcalde nos asignó la tarea de limpiar el escombro de las calles  
-¿Y toda la gente?  
-Es una larga historia; ya lo verás cuando llegues al templo aire, casi todos están allá. En fin, yo tengo que volver o la jefa me corta la cabeza... Por cierto, Bolín y yo planeábamos salir a cenar esta noche y le preguntaré a Asami si quiere venir, ¿te unes?- me miró esperanzado con una cara que asemejaba a la de un perrito con hambre y lo consideré por un momento, extrañaba mucho a Bolín y parecía una idea grandiosa, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado con nadie, estaba cansada y desde que llegamos había sido difícil ver a Asami a los ojos.  
-Lo siento Mako, estoy agotada y al parecer hoy será un largo día. Saluda a Bolín por mí, ¿quieres?- dije mientras me alejaba negándole la oportunidad de insistir, y me dirigía al templo aire sobre el lomo de Naga.

…

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegué al templo de los maestros aire, donde me di cuenta de que todo era un caos: tiendas por aquí y allá, personas en todos lados y mucho, mucho ruido. Al principio me costó reconocer ese lugar que conocía tan bien: los grandes espacios verdes, desolados y llenos de calma habían sido invadidos por casas temporales apretadas unas contra otras al lema de "siempre cabe una más". Una sensación de amargura me invadió cuando comencé a cruzar el prado en dirección al templo: ahora me sentía como una extraña también en mi propio hogar. Algunos asomaban la cabeza al escucharme pasar para volver al interior segundos después; otros sólo fingían no verme y unos pocos me saludaron con la mano, y me di cuenta de que mi nivel de aceptación entre esa gente era muy bajo. Ahora, más que una extraña, me sentía una intrusa, pero ¿alguno tenía acaso idea de todo lo que sacrificaba por ellos? ¿Sabían siquiera lo que había pasado? La mayoría no, estaba segura. Sólo se dieron cuenta de que un día al volver su casa había sido destruida por un robot gigante, y eso seguramente era mi culpa por no detenerlo antes. No pensaban que el tener tantos ojos sobre mí era un compromiso ante todos: Yo no tenía la opción de esconderme o acobardarme, además era mi obligación ganarle a los malos y ahora no podía descansar hasta darle una casa a cada uno de ellos. ¿Mientras ellos qué? Seguramente estaban debajo de una piedra temblando de miedo, abrazados de sus hijos y las faldas de sus madres. Durante la invasión de Kuvira en la ciudad, tuve miedo todo el tiempo. Miedo por mi madre, por mi padre que luchaba junto conmigo. Por Mako y Bolín…por ella. Tuve miedo de morir, aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo, y más de una vez mis ojos se dirigieron a las personas que amaba y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlos me llenaron. Pero yo no tenía ese derecho y sin pensarlo seguía peleando para poder hacerlo una vez más… la guerra siempre es una cosa horrible, pero no siempre se puede culpar a alguien de no poder detenerla. Y era monstruoso que ahora pretendieran que era mi culpa por no saber siempre qué hacer…normalmente eso me enojaría hasta explotar y gritarles a todos que salieran a rehacer su vida ellos mismos sin esperar a que lo hicieran por ellos, pero ahora era diferente. De pronto, me encontré mirando el suelo avergonzada ante el desprecio general que se mostraba ante mí; si lo que querían era un Ávatar que los salvara de todos se equivocaban conmigo y eso me llenó de tristeza. No era culpa de nadie, pero con alguien se tenían que enojar….de repente, entre el barullo matutino de media cuidad República aglomerada en una pequeña isla, también yo opté por enojarme conmigo.

…

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. En ese punto lo único que quería era dormir para dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que hacían ruido en mi cabeza. Había logrado cerrar los ojos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.  
-Creí que ibas a buscarme cuando llegaras  
Levanté la cabeza y vi a una personita haciendo un puchero.  
-Lo siento Jinora- me disculpé- Ahora vengo de la estación y estoy muy cansada. Lin no estaba precisamente de buenas  
-Lo sé, tampoco fue muy linda con nosotros. En fin… ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Sucedió algo interesante?  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?- la cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos temiendo lo peor. El mundo espiritual era como su patio de juegos, y dentro de él las cosas no se mantenían en secreto por mucho tiempo.  
-Voy a dejar que descanses y hablamos luego, ¿quieres?- dijo apresuradamente mientras hacía el intento de levantarse, intento que se vio interrumpido cuando la tomé del brazo.  
-¿Fuiste al mundo espiritual?- el agarre fue quizá un poco más brusco de lo que buscaba porque hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-Está bien- suspiró tratando de zafarse- pero no le digas a mi padre que te dije  
-Habla  
-Una vez. El día de la fiesta todos las estaban buscando, especialmente Mako- Hizo una mueca de desagrado la cual correspondí-, y para que dejara de molestar, mi papá 'organizó' una búsqueda, y en secreto me envió al mundo espiritual  
-Nos espiaron- la ira dentro de mi comenzaba a despertar.  
-No Korra, también estábamos preocupados. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien  
-¿Entonces por qué el secreto?- mi enojo crecía con cada palabra de Jinora mientras buscaba una excusa, pero lo cierto era que muy el fondo, lo que me movía era el miedo de lo que pudo ver esa niña durante su visita al mundo de los espíritus. La presión en su brazo iba creciendo y esto se reflejaba en su cara de sufrimiento al borde de las lágrimas; cuando la primera comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, la solté avergonzada.  
-No debes preocuparte- dijo con la voz más seria que había escuchado en ella- No vi nada. Estás cansada, lo comprendo. Le diré a mi madre que te traiga el desayuno  
-No te molestes- dije secamente mientras contemplaba como se daba la vuelta y se iba sobándose el brazo.

**Asami** 

-No voy a hacer eso, de ninguna manera- dije de manera tajante. Lin podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería, pero esta vez no iba a llegar tan lejos.  
-No tienes opción. Ya hablé con él y me dijo que te recibirá esta tarde, así que mejor vete preparando; si el alcalde quiere que la policía coopere con la reconstrucción de la ciudad, me encargaré de que se haga bien. Tienes el día libre hasta entonces, lo necesitarás para saber qué decir- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta, indicándome de manera muy poco educada que podía irme de la oficina; así que de manera muy poco educada azoté la puerta al salir.

El sol caía a plomo sobre las calles en ruinas de ciudad República. Me dirigía hacia mi indeseable destino por el camino tantas veces recorrido en el pasado mientras veía con pesar a mi alrededor: una de las avenidas más grandes estaba irreconocible después del ataque, las partes que aún conservaban el pavimento tenían baches tan grandes que fácilmente cabría un coche dentro, y pedazos de casas cubrían más de la mitad de la superficie. El estado de las calles me obligó a ir caminando al igual que a prácticamente todas las personas de la ciudad, quienes no podían usar otro medio de transporte además de sus pies, y eso con mucho trabajo. Definitivamente debíamos comenzar a trabajar pronto en eso; aunque eso implicaba no sólo pedir ayuda (algo en lo que no era especialmente buena), sino aliarse con todas las personas que estuvieran dispuestas a sumarse a la causa, aunque fueran nuestros peores adversarios. Me detuve frente el portón de acero que daba paso a una de las peores etapas de mi vida. "ESCUELA MENOR DE INGENIEROS" se leía en el letrero que coronaba la barrera de color plateado frente a mí; me había jurado jamás volver a cruzarla y ahora, no muchos años después estaba de regreso, y lo que era peor: iba a pedir ayuda.  
-¿Sí?- una voz monótona sonó a través del telefonillo.  
-Asami Sato. Vengo a ver al director  
-¿Tiene cita?- la persona del otro lado de la línea definitivamente odiaba su trabajo.  
-¿No tiene una agenda?- contesté exasperada. En mis tiempos jamás hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa. La voz suspiró aburrida y pude escuchar el sonido de las hojas de papel mientras un dedo se deslizaba perezoso buscando mi nombre.  
-Aquí está. Pase- un chirrido sonó y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejándome ver el que fue mi campo de concentración durante seis años, apuré el paso mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de mí con un ruido que definitivamente no extrañaba. El edificio frente a mí se alzaba con una imponente fachada neoclásica; limpia y repetida se extendía a ambos lados, casi interminable con miles de ventanas desde las que pensé, había más de un par de ojos vigilándome. Todo era como lo recordaba: los cristales verdosos, el asfalto bajo mis pies, el aroma a humedad e incluso las plantas. Era como si de pronto hubiera regresado en el tiempo y vuelto a ese lugar de pesadilla.  
-Buenas tardes. Hablamos hace un momento- me anuncié al llegar a la recepción al ver que la mujer en cuestión concentraba toda su atención en las páginas de un libro.  
-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha. Ya la esperan- dijo sin mirarme siquiera. Giré y me aproximé a las escaleras; a cada paso las piernas me temblaban. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que juré jamás haría. Tras tres golpes en la puerta y una anciana voz indicándome que pasara, empujé la pesada barrera de madera para encontrarme con él.  
-Buenas tardes señor Yang. Creo que sabe por qué estoy aquí  
-Has crecido Asami- dijo fingiendo jovialidad mientras se acercaba para darme uno de los abrazos más incómodos que recuerdo-. Deja en paz el apellido, ¿dónde quedó el "abuelo"? Hace mucho que dejaste de llamarme así, eras mi alumna en ese entonces  
-Tú lo has dicho, he crecido y ahora mis intereses son diferentes. La formalidad lo es todo para mí y en esta ocasión vengo por negocios. Lin, la jefa de policía dijo que te ofreciste a ayudar y yo soy el puente entre ustedes dos. Prometo que no me volverás a ver, abuelo- dije lo más secamente que pude al notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Ese hombre definitivamente no podía extrañar a nadie y mucho menos a mí.  
-Deja la seriedad para otra ocasión, me dijeron que acabas de regresar de unas inesperadas vacaciones con el Ávatar. Algo interesante si tomas en cuenta la prisa que parecen tener todos para poner en pie la ciudad  
-Eso es asunto mío  
-No me malentiendas pequeña, tampoco los entiendo a ellos. Pienso que la gente debería salir del hoyo en el que está y ayudarse a sí misma. Creo que en eso no somos tan diferentes, ¿me equivoco?- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro mientras me miraba sobre unas delgadas gafas que descansaban sobre la arrugada nariz.  
-No me importa si la gente se ayuda o no, pero yo lo haré. No sé por qué me hiciste venir entonces si no te interesa la ciudad  
-Claro que me interesa nena, pero por asuntos diferentes. Como sea, he llamado a mucha gente que también está dispuesta a auxiliarnos con el proyecto de hacer que todo esto funcione de nuevo, casi todos exalumnos; probablemente reconozcas a alguno. De todos modos, si algo surge llamaré a la estación, veo que tu odio hacia este pobre anciano no se ha ido ni con el paso de los años. Salúdame al Ávatar, ¿quieres? no tengo el placer de conocerla- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y con la mano me hacía un gesto para que me fuera de ahí. Salí casi corriendo por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer si me quedaba más tiempo a solas con ese hombre. Después de tanto tiempo aún sabía cómo sacarme de quicio y lastimar las heridas que con su contacto se negaban a cicatrizar. Antes de darme cuenta, caminaba por el sendero que bordeaba la escuela y daba a un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles, que era quizá el lugar que menos me gustaba de la escuela. Como buena masoquista, obedecí a los pasos que me guiaron por ese lugar lleno de recuerdos tan cercanos que se apilaban en mi cabeza formando imágenes cada vez más vivas.

**FLASHBACK**

-Asami, en señor Yang quiere verte- levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba Yani mirándome con una sonrisa. Más que la señora de la limpieza, ella era como la mamá de todos; si hacía frío, si llovía, si una chica se caía o sufría de un 'accidente' aparecía ella con la solución y mucho amor.  
-Gracias, voy en un momento- dije de manera distraída sin apartar la vista de los planos frente a mí buscando el error. Llevaba así toda la mañana y el proyecto debía entregarse en un par de horas. '_¿Cómo reducir el tamaño del engranaje?' _Pensaba una y otra vez al recordar las palabras del profesor Yang. '_Menos tamaño, más eficiencia, ¿pero cómo?' _Repetí en mi cabeza como si la respuesta fuera a llegar por sí sola. Exhausta, decidí dejarlo por la paz. '_Tal vez quiere avisarme que hoy no habrá clase'_, bromeé conmigo misma, sabiendo que eso era imposible viniendo de él. Recogí mis cosas y con el portaplanos al hombro caminé en dirección a su oficina con una sonrisa; durante dos años de clases, jamás había puesto especial atención en mi hasta ahora, y a mis 15 años me iría bien un poco de reconocimiento en el ámbito de trabajo. Cuando llegué, el señor Yang estaba mirando hacia la puerta, con su anciana espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta a la entrada y extremadamente serio.  
-Siéntate- me ordenó sin siquiera saludarme, yo lo obedecí rápidamente mientras la sangre abandonaba mi rostro- Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo Asami- dijo con su voz cansada que aún conservaba la firmeza militar que debió caracterizarlo en otros tiempos- Pero antes que nada, quisiera saber si hay algo que quisieras contarme antes de continuar  
-¿Sobre qué, abuelo?- sólo en privado lo llamaba así, guardando cierta distancia pues él no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo.  
-Cualquier cosa. Después de todo somos familia, y la familia se cuenta las cosas importantes, ¿sabes eso Asami?  
-Lo sé, pero no entiendo  
-Sabes que hay reglas en este instituto, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Nos hacen memorizarlas antes de entrar  
-Dímelas por favor  
-Sólo son tres- dudé un poco al responder-. "Cumplir con las obligaciones de un estudiante dentro y fuera del plantel, comportarse como una persona respetable durante las horas de escuela y respetar a todo aquel que se encuentre en ella, ya sea alumno o maestro"  
-¿Y sabes cuál es el castigo ante aquel que rompa cualquiera de esas reglas?- me habló como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, en definitiva algo no iba bien, y yo estaba comenzando a temblar.  
-Sólo sé que se puede expulsar a alguien cuando la falta es grave, pero jamás he estado en un problema tan grande como para tener miedo de un castigo- dije muy segura de mí.  
-¿Tú me respetas Asami?  
-S…sí  
-¿Respetas a tu padre?  
-Sí  
-¿Respetas la memoria de tu madre?  
-Por supuesto que sí- dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
-Eso creí. Somos una familia muy respetada, no sólo entre nosotros. Todo el mundo sabe que somos personas honestas, trabajadoras… decentes. No ha sido fácil, tú sabes de eso. Has recibido una educación estricta con el fin de aprenderlo y me siento orgulloso de ello. Sé que mi pobre hija también estaría orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido, y también sé que ella querría que te cuidara con mi vida, aunque hubiera que hacer algunos…ajustes- su mirada se volvía más severa con cada palabra que decía  
-No entiendo abuelo- por primera vez, hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra de mi boca.  
-Me han informado que usted mantiene una relación muy….estrecha, con la señorita Xia Lei. Hija del comerciante Tian que falleció recientemente. ¿Me equivoco?- un frío recorrió mi espalda al notar la extrema formalidad con la que me estaba tratando, como si apenas me conociera, mezclado con un toque de desprecio en su voz que me lastimó.  
-No  
-Me informaron bien entonces. Permítame comunicarle que usted ha sido vista manteniendo conductas inapropiadas en los alrededores del colegio durante las horas de clases. Eso es inaceptable señorita Sato  
-¿Conductas inapropiadas?- pregunté incrédula. Qué manera tan amable de llamar a algo que ellos creían inaceptable.  
-Así es. Con la señorita Xía- si quedaba algo de calor en mi cuerpo, me abandonó después de esa última frase. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Intenté pensar en alguno de los momentos en que estuve con ella en público buscando alguno en el que nos pudieron haber descubierto. Recordé todas las tardes entre clases que pasábamos junto al lago de la escuela. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente por mi rostro para desaparecer un segundo después, más no pasó inadvertida para el hombre frente a mí que me miraba como si yo fuera la persona más ruin de la tierra. Después de más de un año al lado de una chica, estaba más que acostumbrada a esas miradas, pero la suya me llenó de rabia. Estaba hablando con una persona que en su juventud había vivido de guerras, de matar por sobrevivir y robar a cuanto se dejase; que mantenía una escuela en base a convenios con profesores y políticos y que era bien sabido que no se interesaba en lo más mínimo por sus alumnos. Lo miré desafiante y eso tampoco pasó inadvertido para él.  
-No sabía que las relaciones sentimentales también estaban prohibidas  
-No me malinterprete. Las relaciones entre personas son muy saludables- se acercó a mí y me miró fingiendo compresión mientras posaba una huesuda mano en mi hombro- Pero sólo cuando la naturaleza de las personas así lo manda. Lo que usted hace no es natural y lo sabe, señorita Sato. Esa clase de personas sólo buscan hostigar al sistema y lo logran en base a lujuria y actitudes perversas. No hay amor en eso. Usted es joven y ahora no lo sabe, está comprando una idea que su amiguita Xia le ha metido en la cabeza. Pero ella lo sabe. Es una persona malvada, ¿no lo cree? Pretendiendo derribar al sistema y a esta familia tan buena y respetable. Pero somos más fuertes que eso, se lo aseguro- acariciaba mi hombro y me hablaba como a una niña pequeña mientras lágrimas de ira amenazaban con salir- No, no llore. Yo voy a ayudarle con su problema, se lo prometo. De ella ya me he encargado, una muy buena escuela de ingenieros de la nación del fuego la aceptó y partió esta mañana  
-¿QUÉ?- dije exaltada. Ahora entendía por qué no la había encontrado al ir a buscarla por la mañana. Ni siquiera dejó que se despidiera de mí. Mis puños estaban tan apretados que me hacían daño, clamaban por golpear a ese anciano que ahora me sonreía con algo parecido a la dulzura.  
-Tranquila, también hablé con el señor Sato y me dijo que pondrá fin a todo esto. Se va a curar, no se preocupe. Ahora váyase, puede tomarse el día. Salga a caminar, lea un libro. Disfrute su vida ahora que es libre de esa mujer y está muy cerca de volver a la normalidad. De hoy en adelante me llamará solamente señor Yang, creo que está creciendo y la formalidad es importante; y si me disculpa, ahora tengo unos asuntos que atender  
Me empujó suavemente hasta sacarme de la oficina y cerrar la puerta prácticamente en mi cara, mientras lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por mi rostro y las convulsiones del llanto sacudían mi cuerpo.  
-Xia…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado al lago y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Normalmente el recordar ese tipo de cosas hubiera hecho que yo me volviera un mar de lágrimas, pero ahora ya no me quedaba por qué llorar. Lo de Xia había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y después, me prometí no volver a amar a otra mujer por temor a volver a defraudar a mi padre, aunque esa promesa la había roto un par de veces en el pasado, en las que terminé haciéndome para atrás a la hora de la verdad por temor a que pasara lo mismo. El resto de mi estancia en la escuela también había sido una pesadilla, y al graduarme, me saturé de trabajo a tal punto que rara vez tenía tiempo para pensar en algo más. Luego llegó Korra y como siempre, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella ya era demasiado tarde, y ahora me había quedado completamente sola con sentimientos tan grandes que apenas cabían dentro de mí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? Una ráfaga de aire helado erizó mi piel haciéndome ver que era hora de regresar; Mako y Bolín seguramente me esperaban.

…

Hola holaaa! En primera para desearles una linda noche a todos (aquí al menos es de noche XD) y decirles que el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí…fue emocionante para mí escribir este en especial porque aquí se retoma un tema por el cual muchos me preguntaron (el de Xia, pues) además de que se da una idea de lo que pasará en el siguiente cap'(10 puntos a quien adivine, go go go :P)  
En días pasados estuve fuera por motivos legales (por eso las tardanzas al actualizar) y algunos me preguntaron qué tal me fue (escuchamos "motivos legales" y nos asustamos, vamos)…así que muchas gracias por su preocupación, y sólo queda decirles que todo quedó resuelto de la mejor manera y estoy de vuelta, ohh sí…. El próximo capítulo está empezado, básicamente porque es una extensión de este y estará por aquí en un par de días como máximo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer lo que escribo por aquí y los que comentan, que son quienes me hacen sonreír como boba cuando leo los reviews :D saludos!


	9. De sombras y preguntas

DE SOMBRAS Y PREGUNTAS

**Korra**

-Ya terminé Pema- anuncié al entrar a la cocina donde la mujer se inclinaba sobre una olla enorme de comida.  
-¿Cuántas hiciste?  
-Todas. Creo que hoy por fin nadie dormirá a la intemperie, aunque no nos vendría mal conseguir más tiendas. Quiero una para mí- dije guiñando un ojo mientras ella sonreía con dulzura.  
-No te preocupes por eso Korra, cuando toda esta gente tenga casas nos van a sobrar cientos. Y todas van a ser para ti- rio con ganas y yo la seguí.  
-Pema, ¿está bien si me voy a dormir?  
-¿No vas a esperar la cena? No tengo idea de qué surgirá de la olla, le puse todo lo que quedaba pero huele muy bien- me dirigió una enorme sonrisa, esa mujer definitivamente era un ángel al tratar de alimentar a todas las personas que pudiera con sus comidas improvisadas.  
-Comí hace un rato con la gente de allá abajo- sonreí para que la mentira sonara lo más creíble posible. Lo cierto era que pocas personas se acercaron a hablar conmigo a pesar de estar construyendo casas para ellos, pero era verdad que no tenía hambre y sólo quería estar sola.  
-Bien, entonces buenas noches  
-Buenas noches- dije mientras salía de la cocina y recorría los pasillos rumbo a mi habitación. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, los niños se habían dormido y Jinora estaba con Kai en la cena juntno con todos los demás.  
Muy temprano ese día Tenzin me había puesto como tarea levantar tiendas para las personas que se apilaban unas sobre otras alrededor del templo, y era precisamente una de las pocas cosas que no quería hacer; el día anterior había confirmado que esa gente no me quería cerca y ahora debía trabajar rodeada de ellos. La jornada fue una de las más largas que recuerdo pues ahora no sólo me ignoraban, sino que unos pocos intentaban buscar pelea gritando cosas ofensivas para provocarme, y desistían tiempo después al ver que yo sólo bajaba la mirada. Al principio intenté sonreír, tomar todo con entusiasmo y un poco de humor, pero el pasar de las horas se hacía eterno y las personas que me rodeaban habían decidido no cooperar. Más de una vez un joven o niño se acercó a ayudar y fue apartado bruscamente por su madre. Contadas con una mano fueron las personas que se acercaron a trabajar conmigo, y sólo unos cuantos de hablaron; pude darme cuenta de que ellos estaban tan asustados como yo, que actuaban por inercia movidos por la desconfianza de alguien que lo ha perdido todo y sólo busca sobrevivir. Terminé mi trabajo lo más rápido que pude con el único deseo de volver a estar sola; había estado gran parte del tiempo intentando ocupar mi mente en muchas cosas, pero ahora mi masoquismo me estaba obligando a volver a mi habitación y pensar. Los pasillos de la casa estaban repletos de sombras como seguramente lo estaba yo por dentro; mis pies aminoraron el paso temerosos y de pronto me sentí como un preso caminando hacia su destino fatal, sin querer ir pero con la conciencia de que debe hacerlo. Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La estancia estaba en tinieblas como el resto de la casa, pero aún podía verse el contorno de los muebles. Me acerqué a la cama sin la intención de encender luz alguna; nadie, ni yo misma podía verme llorar. Una sombra sobre la cama, más oscura que el resto se removió en su lugar.  
-¡Ahh!  
-Shhh…tranquila Korra, soy yo- la sombra se abalanzó sobre mí y pude sentir una fina mano tapándome la boca para impedirme gritar.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamé de forma huraña cuando logré librarme de _su_ agarre.  
-No lo sé- admitió- supongo que quería verte  
-Creí que iban a cenar- intenté cambiar el tema al sentir su cuerpo demasiado cerca, desprendiendo ese aroma que había nublado mis pensamientos durante las últimas 24 horas.  
-Yo también, pero me arrepentí. En serio quería hablarte Korra- dio un paso al frente y yo giré la cara hacia un costado, sus ojos debían estar clavados en mí intentando analizar mi reacción y quise dejarle claro que su presencia ahora mismo me incomodaba, y mucho.  
-Pues habla

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Asami pronunciara palabra; minutos en los que su esencia se encargó de llenar cada rincón de la habitación e inhabilitar mis sentidos, comenzaba a preguntarme si no habría sido mejor quedarme en la cocina con Pema cuando habló.

-No es fácil decirlo, ¿sabes?  
-¿Pues de qué quieres hablar?  
-Tú lo sabes- dijo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra-. De lo que pasó en el mundo espiritual  
-Asami, yo…  
-No. Déjame hablar a mí; he pensado muchas veces en todas las cosas que quiero decir, y probablemente si no las digo ahora no las diré nunca- asentí y ella respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Para empezar, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó allá. No es algo que yo haría, y por favor, por favor no pienses que soy así  
-Así…. ¿cómo? ¿No te gustan las chicas?- pregunté incrédula, esa mentira no me la iba a creer.  
-Sí… ¡no! Quiero decir… Sí. Pero jamás me arriesgaría a intentar algo contigo si eso implica perderte Korra, eres mi mejor amiga, y más que eso, eres la persona que mejor me conoce en el mundo y la única en quien puedo confiar ciegamente. Nunca te forzaría a nada que no quisieras, créeme  
-Pero tú sí querías- afirmé arqueando una ceja, ella bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en sus pies; casi pude sentir el calor que seguramente desprendió su rostro al sonrojarse.  
-Las cosas son muy diferentes en el mundo espiritual- su voz sonaba vergonzosamente apagada, por un momento sentí compasión por sus palabras, pero un segundo después el enojo superó todo: ella sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio y seguramente se había aprovechado de mi confusión para forzarme a hacer cosas que no quería.  
-Habla la experta es espíritus- dije con voz mordaz poniéndome a la defensiva.  
-Korra por favor, estaba tan confundida como tú. Jamás me hubiera permitido acercarme a ti de ese modo, te conozco; y supongo que ya me había resignado a tenerte sólo como amiga hasta que entramos al portal, pero….arghhh!- se giró y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación aún a oscuras-. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida todo lo que acabo de decir, sabía que no era buena idea verte, no todavía- se paró delante de mí dándome a entender que quería salir por la puerta que yo resguardaba cautelosamente, pero no me moví.  
-¿Desde cuándo?- esa pregunta me había carcomido por dentro desde el día anterior y salió casi por inercia, sin poder detenerla. Escuché cómo se detenía su respiración y la tensión en el aire se volvió casi palpable.  
-No me preguntes eso Korra  
-Responde  
-Supongo que desde siempre- suspiró derrotada-. Puedo decir que más desde el día en que desapareciste- su voz comenzaba a temblar con cada palabra que pronunciaba-. El hecho de no saber de ti fue una tortura; nadie sabía si estabas bien o siquiera viva, y yo sólo quería volverte a ver- una mano fina tomó mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. Yo me removí como un gato bajo el contacto de su piel cálida y cristalina; sentí cómo mi corazón revivió ante ese pequeño gesto, y mi mano viajó hasta la suya para evitar que la apartara- Cuando por fin apareciste di gracias a los espíritus porque estabas bien, y me prometí no perderte de vista nunca para que no te fueras. El día de la fiesta yo sólo quería estar contigo, ¿sabes? Quería verte y abrazarte todo el tiempo para convencerme de que estabas bien y todo había sido un mal sueño; y por eso acepté sin dudar tu oferta de irnos sólo tú y yo, pero cuando atravesamos el portal algo pasó- Detuvo bruscamente su caricia y retiró su mano, dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia la cama. La piel donde se había posado su mano ardía reclamando su contacto y sin pensarlo di dos pasos hacia ella para tomarla por los hombros y girarla hacia mí. Un pálido rayo de luna que se había colado por la ventana me rebeló que había comenzado a llorar como el día en que entramos al mundo espiritual. Me acordé del momento en el que se derrumbó y yo me sentí impotente por no poder protegerla de los sentimientos que la atormentaban, justo como ahora.  
-¿Qué cambió Asami?- mi voz sonó compasiva, casi maternal provocando que ella bajara la cabeza hasta apoyarla en mi hombro y comenzara a sollozar. Mis brazos actuaron por sí solos al rodearla y acercarla a mí mientras ella decía cosas indescifrables mezcladas con el llanto.  
-Me di cuenta de que no quería perderte nunca. De que todas las personas automáticamente pasan a segundo plano cuando estás tú, y cuando me di cuenta de que estuve a punto de perderte, simplemente me derrumbé. Creo que lo notaste- dijo irónicamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa contra mi cuello.  
-Eso fue algo que me destrozó- admití apretando el agarre a su alrededor-. Pero una vez Iroh me dijo que dentro del mundo espiritual es muy difícil ocultar un sentimiento cuando es de verdad. Es un lugar de energías que saca a la luz lo que nos esforzamos por ocultar, pero no siempre tienes que ser fuerte Asami  
-Korra, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo después de unos minutos en los que ni ella ni yo habíamos hecho nada por soltarnos.  
-Supongo  
-¿Qué pasó en casa de Iroh?  
Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante esa pregunta y ella lo notó, levantó la cabeza e intentó buscar la respuesta en mi rostro, pero yo me separé de ella y ahora fue mi turno de dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? Eso ni yo lo sabía. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos un haz de cordura me iluminó y había intentado separarle, y cuando lo logré descubrí que en realidad no quería hacerlo, ¿pero por qué? Yo misma acababa de decirlo: ahí los sentimientos más ocultos se vuelven realidad; ¿eso quería decir que los sentimientos de Asami me habían hecho hacer lo que hice? ¿o fue algo más? Recordé el momento en el que correspondí el beso y mi piel se erizó sólo de pensarlo. Cada caricia, cada sensación, cada movimiento y parte de mi cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de ella, haciéndome sentir que en realidad había nacido para eso y toda mi vida hubiera estado sólo esperando ese momento. Fue como descubrir la verdad y saber que nada malo podría pasar a partir de entonces, como un viajero que vuelve al hogar después de errar una vida entera, así me sentí yo. Separarme de ella fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho hasta entonces. Más que Kuvira, más que Amón o Zaheer…estar lejos de ella la peor tortura de todas.  
-¿Korra?  
-No lo sé, ¿está bien? No tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó allá- mi gesto se volvió duro al recordar el motivo de mi enojo-. Pero no puedo creer que te hayas aprovechado de mí en lugar de decirme la verdad primero  
-¡No me aproveché de nada!- dijo defendiéndose-. Y no sé si recuerdes, pero no fui yo la que tuvo la idea de dormir juntas en primer lugar  
-No sabía lo que tenías entre manos  
-¿Y quién correspondió al beso?  
-¡Me estabas manipulando!- Asami frunció el ceño, apretó los puños ante mi comentario y respiró un par de veces antes de responder.  
-Mira Korra, no voy a discutir contigo. Te conozco y no quiero cambiarte, pero tampoco pienso pedirte que correspondas a nada porque sé que no lo harás. Tienes mucho miedo para aceptar lo que pasó y ya tomaste tu decisión, pero te guste o no, lo que pasó fue real; así que no intentes negarlo- dijo haciendo el ademán de irse y yo me aparté de su camino.  
-Yo sé que no lo fue- alcancé a decir antes de que se fuera haciendo que se girara para verme con cara de incredulidad.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Lo estoy  
-Pruébalo -dijo desafiante mientras regresaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Su aliento chocó con violencia contra mis labios que rogaron por sentir su contacto una vez más, y mis ojos se cerraron ante su cercanía, rindiéndose ante el inevitable beso que nunca llegó. Cuando se volvieron a abrir vi a Asami a pocos centímetros de mi cara esbozando una media sonrisa, como si disfrutara el poner mi mundo de cabeza- ¿Decías?- preguntó divertida mientras dejaba un largo beso en la comisura de mis labios. Mis piernas estuvieron a punto de fallar y me faltaba el aire; mis labios se abrieron en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegó, y cuando al fin logré respirar su aroma llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí haciendo estragos en mi cordura.  
-¿Qué cosa?- fue lo único que atiné a decir_, bien Korra._  
-Demuéstrame que no fue real. Quiero ver…- me desafió mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo y rodeaba con fuerza mi cintura- Quiero ver cómo me apartas de ti- mis ojos se pusieron en blanco al sentir sus labios rozando los míos con una lentitud que me enloqueció, mis piernas se volvieron de goma y mi corazón olvidó su tarea de llevar sangre a todo mi cuerpo, puesto que toda debía estar en mi rostro en ese instante. Puse dos manos en su pecho dispuesta a alejarla y salvar así el poco orgullo que me quedaba cuando sentí ese par de cálidos labios chocar contra los míos en un beso desesperado. Si había logrado olvidar por un momento el sabor de sus besos, mi cuerpo entero lo recordó en ese momento al llevar una de mis manos a su cuello para acercarla a mí. No podía razonar, no podía alejarme, todo en ese momento giraba en torno a ella y su manera de llevarme a la locura. Sentí como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca sin permiso, y le respondí colgándome de su cuello iniciando una danza entre las dos. Una danza en la que ella daba un paso hacia la cama y yo uno hacia la puerta para salir huyendo, pero sin ser capaz de separarme. Tenía razón; todo ese tiempo fue ella, y ahora en medio de mi habitación, con ella entre mis brazos por fin lo comprendía; y supe que era incapaz de apartarla de mí. Ella me conocía bien, y entre beso y beso, sentí como mi orgullo se iba rompiendo, pues había perdido la batalla. La puerta de la habitación chocó contra mi espalda provocando dolor y un ruido sordo, seguido por una sonrisa de parte de Asami.  
-Tú ganas. Contra la puerta- dijo antes de atacarme de nuevo. De pronto respirar se volvió algo innecesario cuando me aplastó contra la puerta, dejándome sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío. Una de mis piernas, rebelde se levantó para rodear a Asami, seguida por la otra mientras sus manos viajaban hacia abajo y se adueñaban de mi trasero, apretándome más contra ella. Una ola caliente viajó por mi abdomen al sentir el contacto tibio de su cuerpo que comenzaba un vaivén contra el mío, mientras con sus labios besaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance; mis dedos se enterraron en su negra cabellera jalando con fuerza, y diez largas uñas se clavaron en mi piel. Era imposible todo lo que esta mujer podía hacer conmigo. Por momentos sentí que mis besos, mis caricias, que cada palabra y sonido que emanara de mi cuerpo le pertenecía más a ella que a mí, y cuando sus manos comenzaron a danzar sobre mi vientre, en silencio la proclamé dueña de todo lo que a mí concernía. Ahora ya no era yo, mi cuerpo entero se movía sin voluntad dispuesto a satisfacer hasta el más mínimo capricho que se le ocurriese, y si ella decía que contra la puerta, más le valía a los niños tener el sueño muy pesado.

…

Hola holaaaa! Bueno gente, este es un capítulo corto (volvieron los mini caps, yeiii) en honor a que ya salí de vacaciones y no morí en el intento :D (un saludo a aquellos tan felices como yo de poder dormir hasta tarde, ohh sí)  
Perdón por dejarlo así, pero el próximo capítulo será un poco largo y muy especial (al menos para mí) por lo que preferí dejarlo completo y publicar este mini en lo que termino el siguiente, que como ya tengo tiempo libre, espero esté este mismo fin de semana :3  
Aclaro que será especial para mí, que como saben soy medio sádica y esas cosas; pero ustedes lo van a odiar y van a querer lincharme por ello, así que a todos aquellos amantes de Korra, les pido de antemano una disculpa ENOOORME. Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo antes de que se me escape un spoiler…. Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar de las tardanzas y sadismos…Saludos :3


	10. La palabra amor

LA PALABRA AMOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dime Korra- su voz cansada pronunciaba cada palabra con una profunda claridad, haciendo resonar cada sílaba en mis oídos, que se deleitaban con el sonido acompasado y la respiración lenta del anciano junto a mí- ¿qué es el _amor_?  
¿Qué era el amor? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Casi al instante me di cuenta de que no tenía idea qué responder, ¿quién se cuestiona esas cosas de todos modos? La mayoría de las personas sólo se limitan a sentirlo, -o creer que lo sienten- mientras pasan su vida sin que eso les preocupe.  
-No lo sé- respondí tras unos segundos de mirar al vacío buscando en vano las palabras.  
-Bueno- respondió sonriendo levemente- ¿qué_ crees_ que es el amor?  
-Es lo mismo Iroh, no podría decirlo con palabras  
-Inténtalo  
-Un sentimiento- declaré intentando sonar lo más objetiva posible- que obliga a las personas a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas  
-¿Por qué los obliga?  
-No se piensa igual cuando se está enamorado- una sonrisa cínica cruzó mi rostro al recordar la última vez que estuve de ese lado del portal- Las personas ven las cosas desde otro punto. Uno que está muy lejos de la realidad, y no sé cómo, pero terminan convenciéndose de que es la única verdad, y apuestan todo lo que tienen por algo que puede deshacerse en el aire. Pero creí que ibas a ayudarme- dije algo exasperada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación- ¿cómo se supone que lo hagas cuando sólo estoy contestando _cosas que ya sé_?  
-Ohh pequeña, _sé que las sabes_\- afirmó posando una arrugada mano sobre mi hombro- pero necesitas decirlas en voz alta y escuchar. Como si fueras una extraña que le habla de su vida a otra; nunca sabes de qué se hablará, podrías incluso inventar todo y ser quien tú quieras porque después de todo es una extraña y no puede saberlo; o puedes ser honesta y confiar en que harán lo mismo contigo, todo depende de ti. Se llama doble corriente, y es algo que hacían los monjes del este cuando tenían pensamientos opuestos. Como sabes- continuó rascándose la barba, como si intentara recordar cosas sucedidas hace muchos años- la _doble corriente _es una técnica de aire control que consiste en embestir por el frente para distraer al enemigo, mientras que por detrás hay un provocador. Esto confunde al opuesto y lo obliga hacer cosas sin sentido para intentar salvar su vida y por eso no es necesario matarle para vencerle: la confusión puede llevar a algo bueno, pero es necesario llevarla por buen camino. Hoy voy a ser tu provocador Korra; ahora estás en el papel del enemigo, estás herida y no sabes qué hacer. Por eso es necesario que salgas de ti y ataques; sólo así se puede vencer de verdad a un enemigo  
-¿Y quién es el enemigo?  
-Eso se descubre hasta el final, es parte de la sorpresa- se sujetó el estómago convulsionado por una carcajada que emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser, para recobrar la seriedad un segundo después-¿lista?- la mano en mi hombro hizo algo de presión indicándome que era una pregunta que debía responder. Hablar con Iroh siempre representaba un riesgo porque, aunque de verdad era un sabio, significaba sentirme _desnuda_ ante él y hablar con absoluta verdad. Miré mis manos que descansaban sobre mi regazo y suspiré.  
-Lista  
-Cierra los ojos

**Mako**

-Se van a matar, haz algo- dijo Bolín a mi lado cada vez más alterado, pero la verdad era que no sabía que se hacía en esos casos. Muy temprano Asami había llegado a la estación después de que Lin la mandara llamar. Sí la jefa se había levantado con un humor horrible, todo empeoró cuando Asami atravesó la puerta de la oficina con un humor mucho peor; llevaban dos horas discutiendo a gritos y todos los que estábamos ahí nos apilábamos en la puerta sin saber si intervenir o no. Me abrí paso entre más de una veintena de oficiales que se deleitaban con el espectáculo que ofrecían esas dos mujeres, quienes parecían sentirse solas en medio de su discusión. De un lado y detrás del escritorio estaba Lin, con el cabello erizado y los labios apretados formando una delgada línea, con el rostro pálido y los puños apretados. Jamás la había visto así y temblé ante su aspecto, si yo estuviera frente a ella en esos momentos no dudaría en hacer todo lo que me ordenara con tal de que no me asesinara, pues en su estado se veía muy capaz de hacerlo; a cada grito dirigido a ella desde el otro extremo de la habitación, sus músculos se tensaban más y más y sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar. Del otro lado, una Asami furiosa se dedicaba a exclamar toda clase de insultos en contra de la jefa de policía. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto formando una maraña en la parte superior de su cabeza, las venas de su cuello estaban más visibles que nunca y su rostro sonrojado delataba que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas sin poner un filtro entre lo que estaba pensando y lo que salía por su boca.

-¡Ya me cansé de que intentes controlarme Lin! No tienes _IDEA _de lo que estás haciendo, y no pienso seguirte el juego. Sé que lo único que te interesa aparte de mi compañía es hacerme la vida imposible y no te va a funcionar. Ya no- respiró dos veces y bajó la voz antes de continuar- Ustedes me necesitan, que no se te olvide, y si quieren que los ayude me vas a tener que escuchar o se buscan otra compañía dispuesta a ser manipulada por alguien tan incompetente como _TÚ_\- Si el rostro de Lin estaba pálido, esa última frase provocó que cada gota de su sangre se acumulara en su rostro, provocando un sonrojo violento causado por la ira que no pudo contener más.  
-¿Necesitarte a ti? ¡JA!- respondió en tono mordaz- No lo haría ni aunque fueras la última ingeniera en cuidad República niña, y te tengo noticias-añadió con voz burlona como si hablara con alguien de 5 años- tienes razón, lo único que me interesa de ti es tu compañía y lo que eso puede hacer por las personas sin hogar y las calles en ruinas. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, creo que lo único que a ti te interesa es agrandar tu ego a costa de las desgracias ajenas. Ya tomé una decisión; no eres la única persona con dinero de aquí, y mañana llegan los primeros ingenieros de las diferentes naciones. Si no quieres ayudar, bien. Estás fuera  
-No tienes derecho- murmuró Asami mientras su rostro perdía color- El alcalde no lo permitirá  
-He hablado con él esta mañana y prometió considerarlo. Además, si mal no recuerdo acabas de decir que, o hacemos lo que quieres o nos olvidemos de tu ayuda. ¿Quién es la que intenta manipular señorita Sato? Creo que esto le podría interesar al alcalde  
-No sabes nada de construcción Lin. Limítate a perseguir bandidos y deja que los que sí saben hagan su trabajo- avanzó en la oficina con pasos firmes hasta llegar al escritorio y apoyar sus puños en él, mientras Lin subía la guardia de forma amenazante. Su voz sonó afilada y fría cuando habló- Mañana llegarán los ingenieros y los enviarás a mí; y yo voy a dirigir la obra, _NO TÚ_. Puedes ir a llorar con el alcalde, con Tenzin o con quien quieras, pero dudo que alguien quiera meterse en líos; y si tú quieres ayudar, vas a cooperar conmigo. No al revés- dicho esto se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, provocando que todos los que nos apilábamos fuera huyéramos a su paso. Podía escucharse la respiración agitada de Lin mezclada con gruñidos muy sonoros y, apenas Asami salió de la oficina, la puerta de metal se cerró con violencia tras ella provocando un estruendo y grietas en la pared.  
-¿Cómo llegaron a eso?- pregunté a Bolín que estaba a mi lado, pálido y ayudándose con la puerta para mantenerse en pie.  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que Lin quiere poner a alguien más al mando. Alguien famoso de la nación del fuego, ¡Y va a llegar mañana! ¿Puedes creerlo? Será una masacre- mi hermano comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que lo detuve- ¿Pero sabes qué es raro? Todos sabemos que Lin en experta en insultar a la gente, pero jamás había visto a Asami así. Fue horrible  
-¿Alguien mejor que Asami? Eso es imposible  
-Ojalá, o las cosas van a terminar muy, muy mal  
-Auch- dije compadeciendo a Asami, definitivamente no iba a dejar que le quitaran el trabajo por alguien que ni siquiera era de la ciudad- En fin, voy al templo del aire hermano. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?  
-¿Vas con Korra? ¡Quiero ir!- brincó emocionado olvidando la tensión de hacía apenas unos segundos.  
-No estás invitado- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y me alejaba corriendo.

…

Una confusa agitación dominaba el lugar cuando llegué casi al mediodía. Tenzin daba vueltas de un lado a otro sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles con voz dura y carente de emociones. Bumi y Kya estaban pálidos en un rincón, y desde otro lado de la habitación, Pema y Jinora me miraron con cara de preocupación al llegar.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije con voz queda en su dirección, y al instante negaron con la cabeza advirtiéndome que era mejor no preguntar. La pequeña maestra aire caminó hacia mí y me sacó del templo con pasos rápidos como si quisiera llevarse al intruso antes de que su padre lo viera; una vez en el jardín respiró profundo y me vio con cara de pesar.  
-Lo siento Mako, no es bueno que estés aquí. No es el mejor momento  
-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Están bien todos? ¿Dónde está Korra?- la niña giró los ojos antes de responder.  
-Korra está bien; es mi padre el que está alterado desde que se fue. Nada serio  
-Espera… ¿SE FUE?  
-Sí, se fue- su mirada firme por un momento me hizo retroceder- y no vas a hacer nada por impedirlo. Te juro que si vas tras ella de nuevo yo misma voy a traerte a golpes  
-Creí que los monjes eran pacifistas-me defendí- ¿A dónde fue?  
-A media noche escuché ruidos, me levanté y pillé a Korra saliendo por la ventana. No estaba bien- dijo bajando la mirada de forma evasiva- en fin, dijo que iba con Iroh y que no la siguiéramos, pero cuando mi papá se enteró se puso furioso porque hay mucho trabajo y sin ella todo se retrasa. La va a matar cuando regrese  
-¡¿Tú crees?!- toda mi preocupación volvió de golpe al recordar la imagen del maestro aire furioso.  
-Claro que no, tonto. Somos pacifistas- una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño me tranquilizaron- Pero mejor no te metas Mako, no esta vez  
-¿Cuándo voy a poder venir entonces?  
-No sé, intenta el próximo año-Jinora me miró exasperada mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-¡JINORA!- un grito desde el interior provocó un sobresalto en ambos, que palidecimos al instante.  
-¡Ya voy papá! Ya escuchaste, vete- un remolino de aire me rodeó y levantó del suelo, para dejarme caer unos metros más lejos del templo.  
-¡AUCH!

**Korra**

Siempre había pensado que la conciencia era un invento de las personas débiles para justificar lo que no se atrevían a hacer; era más fácil después de todo, culpar a otras personas de los errores cometidos para sentirse menos estúpidos por ser cobardes o tontos. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No sabía si existía la conciencia (no podía decirlo) pero lo cierto era que algo en mí había crecido en esos últimos días y no sabía qué. Algo malo. Una cosa que pesaba y me dificultaba respirar, que hacía el sol más pequeño y las noches más largas; mis miedos eran más grandes y oscuros y la luz de la luna era pequeña en comparación a la negrura de su ser. A esas alturas había logrado rodear todo lo que me importaba y borrar el camino que antes pude ver con tanta claridad; mirar a los ojos ahora era mucho más difícil, mi pecho dolía; y aunque me esforzara por salir y hacer las cosas que se supone debía hacer, no dejaba de preguntarme, muy en mi interior si tenía caso luchar por algo. Fuera como fuera la ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos de todos modos, las personas se odiaban unas a otras sin razón aparente y yo estaba dudando del aprecio de todas las personas que me rodeaban, ¿y si después de todo, ellos también me aborrecían junto con el resto de habitantes de la ciudad? No era fuerte o valiente como muchos de los que lucharon, al contrario, ahora aprovechaba cada oportunidad para huir y llorar mi supuesta desgracia a solas mientras la gente vivía entre su propia escoria sin nadie que los ayudara. "_¿Qué te trajo aquí?" _El anciano junto a mí al parecer tenía una paciencia infinita al esperar mi respuesta durante tantas horas; una respuesta que era o muy difícil o demasiado sencilla, dependiendo del grado de honestidad que quisiera tener con él.  
-Vine aquí porque tengo miedo- mis manos se volvieron puños sobre el regazo en un intento desesperado por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Bien, al parecer mi mente había elegido la honestidad. Iroh esbozó una leve sonrisa a mi lado, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo? Cada músculo de su cuerpo se notaba en extrema relajación y su rostro no reflejaba más que serenidad.  
-Cierra los ojos Korra  
-Bien- dije rápidamente antes de obedecerlo, agradeciendo mentalmente su petición pues así era más fácil retener las lágrimas.  
-Dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?  
-No lo sé; a todo, supongo- cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras pequeñas gotas de sal comenzaban a bajar por mi rostro. Hace unas horas había llegado, temblorosa, buscando sólo alguien a quien abrazar, no planeaba sentarme a hablar de mis problemas y hasta ese momento no lo había hecho; las preguntas de Iroh habían sido lo suficientemente vagas como para permitirme dar evasivas, pero ahora no era así. Abrí levemente los ojos buscando las palabras correctas y un rayo de luz azulada me cegó. El general se había levantado y ahora se dedicaba a juntar rocas alrededor de una fogata, ¿cuántas horas habían pasado? Muchas, seguramente. Las llamas azules bailoteaban de un lado a otro con movimientos hipnóticos que me atraparon casi al instante, trayendo imágenes a mi mente que pude ver a pesar de los ojos abiertos concentrados en el fuego. Los reflejos azules se volvieron de pronto verdes y mi corazón se encendió.  
-Tengo miedo de perder a Asami- dije atropelladamente. Iroh suspendió su tarea para girarse a verme.  
-¿Por qué habrías de perderla?- con pasos lentos se acercó hacia mí y se sentó para quedar de frente conmigo.  
-¡Soy una imbécil!-exclamé- ¿por qué habría de quedarse conmigo?  
-Continúa  
-Siempre he querido estar con ella Iroh- esta vez lo miré directo a los ojos, con el corazón completamente roto. No tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que seguramente podía verse en mi mirada- Y sé que ella me quiere, pero soy una imbécil. Anoche fue a verme a mi habitación para hablar conmigo y decírmelo, ¿y sabes qué hice? ¡HUÍ! Corrí como la cobarde que soy después de hacerle creer que le podía corresponder, sólo porque al final me dio miedo. Y no me preguntes de qué- abandoné la posición de flor de loto para abrazar mis rodillas y caer en la hierba sobre mi costado- Porque justo ahora todo me da miedo. Miedo de perderla, aunque sé que ya la tengo. Tengo miedo de que la gente me vea mal; de que mis padres, Tenzin y hasta Lin sacudan la cabeza y me digan que lo que yo siento no está bien. Siento terror de que las personas de ciudad República comiencen a hablar y me declaren el peor Ávatar de la historia, y un pavor inmenso de ponerla en peligro por quererla como la quiero y que alguien quiera hacerle daño. No quiero defraudar a nadie Iroh, ya no. El sólo pensar en las lágrimas de mi madre me rompe el corazón… es que… ¡no está bien! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que me esperan? ¿De todos los que cuentan conmigo? Muchos me dieron su apoyo y seguro están allá afuera buscándome, y yo estoy aquí llorando mi amor por _ella_\- comencé a reír cínicamente ante mi propio comentario- A todos los voy a defraudar ¡A todos!  
-¿Y tú crees que no está bien?  
-¡Claro que creo que no está bien! La conoces. Sabes que es una chica  
-Sí. Conocí a una mujer excepcional el otro día. Alguien que no teme al trabajo sucio con tal de ayudar a la gente; y con un corazón tan inmenso que piensa antes en todos que en sí misma. Pero también pude ver otra cosa, algo que hace mucho no veía: sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse como si vieran a su otra mitad, como dos partes de un rompecabezas que se han buscado durante cien vidas. Eso veo yo. Y dime, ¿tú qué ves?- las lágrimas cesaron por un momento mientras en mi mente aparecía clara su imagen, y el miedo parecía desvanecerse en el aire.  
-Veo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo  
-Ciertamente- un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas ante esa brutal honestidad-. Ahora quiero que olvides todo. A tus padres, a Tenzin, Mako y Bolín. Concéntrate en ella. Quiero que me digas cómo te hace sentir- una mano se apoyó en mi frente que posaba sobre la hierba, y la ligera presión que esta imprimió me sumió en un estado de agradable sopor.  
-Mmm- un suave sonido de placer salió de mi garganta al recordar su aroma, y ese modo tan suyo de abrazarme y espantar cualquier sombra por negra o grande que fuera- A salvo. Como si nada malo pudiera pasarme  
-¿Completa?  
-Si- dije finalmente abriendo los ojos. Una sonrisa había sido impresa en mi cara y la tristeza se había ido como por arte de magia- completa  
-¿Sabes? Las personas están muy equivocadas- el general se levantó lentamente, recogió un par de ramitas dispersadas en el suelo y con pasos cansados se dirigió al fuego para arrojarlas después- muchos dicen que este lugar es un gran espejo y lo que sentimos se vuelve visible. Pero no es el único mundo que funciona así. En el tuyo por ejemplo, pasa algo similar; aunque no tan evidente. Resulta que cuando nuestro amor por una persona es grande, se crea una especie de conexión. Lo que le pasa nos afecta: si esa persona es feliz, nosotros lo somos sin importar el motivo, y nos volvemos en cierto modo sus espejos, ¿sabías eso Korra?  
-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué si Asami es feliz yo también lo seré? No entiendo  
-No me refiero a eso. A ti te preocupa la reacción de las personas que amas- su voz acompasada volvía a él, en ese tono que adquiría cuando reflexionaba muy profundamente- Pues bien, no te prometo que su reacción sea la mejor- mi sonrisa se borró por un momento- pero sí que ellos desean que seas feliz. Las personas que nos aman son nuestro espejo Korra, al igual que este mundo. No importa lo que pase, al final van a reflejarte, y si lo que sientes es felicidad, ellos también lo sentirán. Ahora imagínate si dos de las personas que más quieren se hacen felices mutuamente. No los prives de eso- añadió soltando otra carcajada la cual yo seguí con gusto.  
-Ya entendí Iroh….y a todo esto ¿Quién era el enemigo?  
-Tú lo eras pequeña. Pero ya no importa, se ha ido

**Asami**

El día de la verdad había llegado. Antes del amanecer ya estaba en los almacenes, dando órdenes aquí y allá y preparando miles de cosas para la hora en que llegaran los ingenieros de la nación del fuego. Era consciente de que muchos me miraban espantados ante los constantes cambios de humor que había tenido pero ya no me importaba. Desde el día anterior había intentado meterme en el trabajo hasta las orejas para evitar pensar en Korra; cada vez que ella se colaba en mi mente todo lo demás desaparecía y una intensa sensación de soledad me llenaba, para después transformarse en rabia. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde en cuanto a sus sentimientos, al punto de estar por aceptarlo y hacerse para atrás en el último segundo. _'¿Qué haces?_', le había dicho cuando se separó bruscamente rompiendo el beso que nos llevaba lentamente a la cama. _'Te estoy demostrando que sí puedo alejarme de ti'_. Sabía de sobra que eso era mentira, en sus ojos se reflejaba un corazón roto aunque no pude decir si era el suyo o el mío, pero lo que sí sabía era que alejarse de mí era lo último que quería hacer. Esa noche me prometí que era la última vez que lloraba por ella, y hasta ese momento lo había cumplido bien. A esas alturas lo único importante para mí era conseguir el trabajo que todos querían dirigir, incluyendo mi abuelo, el acalde y varios buitres más; esos vejestorios no sabían nada de la vida en ciudad República y seguramente sólo querían buscaban una oportunidad para desviar bienes o hacerse de fama que no merecían. Sabía que entre ellos venía uno que, según Lin, podría reemplazarme con las manos en la espalda; y eso me llenaba de rabia: ella no conocía a los pasajeros del barco (quienes eran en su mayoría egresados de la escuela menor de ingenieros), así que esta treta debía ser sin duda obra de Yang. Lo que no entendía era por qué, ¿qué caso no le había bastado con arruinarme los que debieron ser los mejores años de mi vida?  
Sabía también que el alcalde no iba a apoyar las locas ideas de la policía de ceder mi cargo de jefa de obra a un desconocido, por miedo a meterse en problemas conmigo; pero por desgracia mi abuelo tenía muchas más influencias de las que yo podría tener; si quería ganarme algo debía ser a costa de trabajo duro, algo a lo que jamás había temido, y en esta ocasión no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácil. Miré el enorme barco acercándose al puerto y una sonrisa soberbia atravesó mi rostro: ya veríamos quien era el mejor a fin de cuentas.  
La nave atracó provocando una inmensa cantidad de ruido en el muelle '_hay que trabajar en eso Asami',_ y vi cómo las personas comenzaban a descender. Casi todos eran gente mayor que no conocía de nada, y entre ellos seguramente estaba mi némesis, aunque me pregunté si vendría con malas intenciones o simplemente engañado por alguien que sí las tenía. Mi vista buscó a Lin por todas partes tratando de conseguir pistas al respecto, cuando la vi saludando a un hombre regordete de manera muy efusiva. _'Te tengo'._

Me dirigí con pasos seguros hacia ellos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejores intenciones de no dejarme intimidar, cuando una esbelta figura se interpuso en mi camino.  
-Creo que no nos han presentado, señorita Sato. Yo voy a ser su peor pesadilla- su voz alegre hizo saltar algo en mi interior; levanté la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos ambarinos que me miraban brillantes, y de pronto el suelo bajo mis pies se sintió desparecer.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-WAO, que buen saludo para una _vieja amiga. _No me digas que no te han dicho quién va a ser tu competencia- una sonrisa falsamente maligna y toda mi seguridad cayó por tierra mientras escuchaba sus palabras, como sumergida en agua donde todo transcurría más lento de lo normal- Pero no te preocupes, no me interesa competir contigo. Venir ahora era la única posibilidad de regresar a la ciudad sin ser pateada por Yan Yan. Él mismo me invitó  
-Lo sabía- dije por lo bajo mientras mis ojos buscaban desesperados otro punto de atención que no fuera su cuerpo acerándose mí. Dos pasos y sentí como sus delgados brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, y detesté con toda mi alma la sensación de derretirme ante aquel abrazo que se tornó demasiado largo para un simple reencuentro entre dos _viejas amigas._

-Veo que ya se conocieron- El señor Yang se acercaba con Lin, dándole el brazo de forma cortés y sonriendo ampliamente hacia nosotras, con un brillo maligno en los ojos que reconocí el instante como el mismo que años atrás me hacía temblar. La pesadilla iba a comenzar.

**Korra**

El paso rápido de Naga de pronto se transformó en algo demasiado lento ante mi ansiedad de llegar al muelle junto a la arena de pro control; que sería el punto de encuentro entre los nuevos ingenieros y las personas que estaban a cargo de poner en pie la ciudad. Asami seguramente iba a estar ahí y estaba más que ansiosa por hablarle, mi estómago se hacía un nudo que se apretaba más y más con cada salto de la perra oso en la que íbamos montadas, ¿qué pasaba si ella seguía enojada _como seguramente lo estaba?_

-¿Es muy necesario que vayamos tan rápido?- una Jinora aferrada a mi cintura me miraba con cara de susto- Hubiera preferido venir en Pepper  
-Sabes que no tienes el corazón para despertarlo de sus siestas Jinora- sonreí al recordar el amor que sentía por el joven bisonte de nariz manchada. La niña se desconcertó ante mi cara de emoción que contrastaba con mi mal humor en los días anteriores- Además ya casi llegamos

Un inmenso grupo de gente se encontraba en el puerto formando pequeños grupos dispersados por aquí y allá, lo cual indicaba que el barco había llegado. Salté del lomo de Naga, y sin esperar a que la maestra aire bajara, salí corriendo en busca de los ojos esmeralda que me habían robado el sueño la noche anterior. Luego de meditar, pasé la noche en el mundo espiritual planeando mi siguiente paso; pero al atravesar el portal, lo primero que vi fue a un furioso Tenzin que me llevó a rastras al templo del aire donde me gritó por varias horas prometiéndome un castigo ejemplar. A pesar de todo, una sonrisa boba adornaba mi rostro, y ahora una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción me impulsaba entre esa multitud con un único objetivo en mente: ya no quería mentir, estaba harta de fingir que no pasaba nada cuando mi mundo entero estaba al revés, y sólo una persona podía ponerlo en pie de nuevo. En uno de los grupos más grandes estaba ella, rodeada de gente que era seguramente reconocida o rica, y a pesar de todo, resaltaba de entre la multitud. Jamás había notado lo distinguida que era; su porte, su expresión, todo en ella imponía respeto, y por un momento me detuve a admirarla. ¿Cómo es que alguien como _ella_ se había fijado en alguien como yo? Llevaba unas botas oscuras de piel amarradas con lazos hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, un pantalón flojo del mismo color bajaba rebelde por sus piernas, sujetándose en la cadera por un cinturón ancho que subía hasta su delgada cintura; un suspiro involuntario me abandonó mientras mi cuerpo entero se estremecía al recordar esa parte de su cuerpo con menos ropa de la que llevaba en ese momento. Una blusa clara ceñida al cuerpo y sin mangas salía de debajo del cinturón, dejando ver gran parte de su espalda. Un delgado brazo bronceado por el sol rodeaba sus hombros y… detuve violentamente la descripción mental mientras bajaba a poner mis pies sobre la tierra. Algo dentro de mí saltó incómodo al ver a la mujer alta que la abrazaba de lado, en un gesto que ambas parecían cómodas compartiendo… ¿Quién era ella?

….

Hola holaaaaa! Bueno personas, esta vez el capítulo ha llegado un poco antes del fin de semana; y como les prometí a algunos por MPs, Korra iba a tener su merecido por su actitud en los caps anteriores. Les pido de antemano una disculpa a todos aquellos que les gusta el Korrasami, pero *spoileralert* va a tener que esperar un tiempo. El próximo está en proceso y una vez más, gracias a todos los que leen las cosas que una servidora escribe para vosotros (masoquistas que son, y eso va por usted missO), y los que comentan, que se merecen un pedacito en mi pared mental de las personas a quien amo *-*

Saludos!


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

(Tenemos una sección de avisos importantes, la cosa se pone seria)

¡Hola hoooola! (¿Alguien por aquí?)

Antes de decir nada, quisiera disculparme por mi gran, gran, GRAAAAN periodo de ausencia (los que tienen idea de quien rayos soy yo lo entenderán, y de verdad lo siento mucho :( ), y esperar con toda la buena fe del mundo que ninguno quiera asesinarme por desaparecer tanto tiempo (por favor, venga, que soy muy joven para morir en un linchamiento)...y bueno, la razón por la que estoy volviendo es más que obvia: para seguir con la historia. Espero que más de uno se alegre con esta noticia así como me alegro yo (los extraño, pues) así que para rematar lo siguiente: Como sé que el abandono no es cosa bonita, he preparado algo bonito para todos vosotros...

Los que siguen la historia saben acerca de mi dificultad para escribir capítulos largos, y esa es precisamente la razón que me llevaba a escribir mini caps y actualizar muy seguido (al principio), así que, ¿qué mejor manera de continuar que subiendo un montón de mini capítulos? :D

En total serán 8 (más o menos) y en teoría (porque ya todos conocemos la exactitud con la que cumplo las fechas, que es casi nula) deberán estar ya publicados entre esta semana y la que viene... Así que este apartado es básicamente para que se acuerden de mí y si quieren sigan con la historia (que me hacen inmensamente feliz :3 )

El primero de los 8 está en proceso (en serio, justo ahora está en proceso, lo juro) y estará listo de un momento a otro (lo cual significa mañana o en un par de horas)

Mi vuelta también hará que me ponga al día con los fics que leo y dejé de lado (esta va por ti, mi amigo nocturno) básicamente por no tener el tiempo que merecen las mejores historias, y leer los nuevos que veo son un montón!

Ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy muy muy feliz, y en este caso aceptaré todo lo que tengan que decir que bien sé que lo merezco (tengan piedad :/ )

Saludos :3


	12. Una decisión difícil

**DISCLAIMER: **Muchos de los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como algunas de las situaciones sucedidas en el pasado. Sólo la historia es mía, así como un par de personajes que van a ir apareciendo.

DECISIÓN

**Asami**

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba su tacto. Aún no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada célula de mi piel reaccionaba a la suya aunque me esforzara por evitarlo. Mientras hablaba, me dediqué a mirarla de reojo…. Su figura alta, su cabello desaliñado y su extraña costumbre de usar ropa muy grande para su cuerpo. Había practicado tantas veces mi discurso que ni siquiera necesitaba prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo y permití que mis recuerdos volaran entre los presentes; recuerdos que aunque intenté borrar durante mucho tiempo, seguían tan ahí que juré más de uno podía verlos pasar rápidamente a su lado.

-….pero estoy más que segura que trabajando juntos podremos sacar a ciudad República adelante. Nadie, repito, nadie nos puede tirar al piso sin que nos levantemos y eso es lo que estamos por hacer, va a ser duro pero no imposible gente; y tengan por seguro que industrias futuro hará todo lo posible por recuperar la ciudad….NUESTRA CIUDAD.

Los aplausos a mis palabras no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que mi ego lograra inflarse del todo, un brazo fino pasó sobre mis hombros apretándome hacia ella, en un gesto que logró erizar mi piel.

-Felicidades- dijo de manera irónica-, has logrado motivarme incluso a mí; estoy ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar- agregó más acerca de mi oído- y siendo sinceras, será un placer trabajar para ti, Sami- en ese momento fui consciente más que nunca del nudo en mi garganta, y ese algo pesado que iba creciendo e mi estómago. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y ella seguía ahí, con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que pude percibir de nuevo su aroma. Sal y arena… jamás pude comprender eso del todo, su aroma, su porte, su modo de vestir….la conocía tan bien y sin embargo aún no podía descifrarla de todo. Su expresión infantil que parecía internamente divertida, su mirada que parecía saber algo que los demás no. Su actitud despreocupada y extravagante que en su momento la había llevado tan lejos de mí. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿5? ¿6?

-¡MIRA!- exclamó de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¡Es el Ávatar!¡hey…HEY!- su tacto se alejó de mi cuerpo y pude verla acercándose a una Korra que me miraba fijamente.  
-Korra…- dije en voz alta, saliendo por completo de mi ensueño. En ese momento mi ceño se frunció al recordar lo que había pasado apenas el día anterior. Me acerqué con el cuerpo rígido, a la defensiva, mientras veía a Xía agitar su mano con energía.

-Korra, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que te conozca por fin. He escuchado tanto de ti y estaba ansiosa por verte en persona; gran parte del por qué acepté este trabajo fue para trabajar contigo en este proyecto- en ese instante una punzada en mi estómago me hizo estremecer- Soy Xia Lei, por cierto; una de las ingenieras que va a colaborar y….  
-¿Xia?- dijo Korra lentamente mientras sus cejas se juntaban y sus ojos se dirigían de pronto hacia mí- He escuchado de ti. Un gusto conocerte al fin  
-¿En serio? No me digas que Sami ha estado hablando de mí… ¿entonces ustedes dos son amigas? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- los ojos de ambas me miraban ahora y pude sentir como el ego de minutos atrás de esfumaba siendo reemplazado por una sensación de pequeñez.

-Yo, ehh…

-Sí… en fin- me interrumpió Korra sin un ápice de vergüenza-. Tengo algo que decirte Asami. A solas  
-Ohh, claro; pónganse al día chicas. De todos modos algo me dice que nos vamos a ver muy seguido- y tras una caricia fugaz en mi brazo y un guiño, Xía se fue rápidamente dejándome a mi temblando.

…..

-¿Así que Sami?- dijo con un falso tono divertido que pretendía ocultar su enojo.  
-¿Qué quieres Korra?  
-Wao….pues es la llegada de los ayudantes, no me la podía perder  
-….ingenieros  
-Como sea…. En realidad vine a verte a ti- dio un paso hacia mí y yo respondí retrocediendo con desconfianza.  
-Ya lo sé. Y lo que quieras decir, dilo ya. Estoy muy ocupada… - no había terminado de hablar cuando dos fuertes brazos me rodearon con fuerza levantándome levemente del piso.  
-Tranquila, cualquiera diría que no me has visto en años. ¿Qué te sucede?

Como respuesta el agarre a mi alrededor aumentó y sentí su cabeza enterrarse en mi hombro, mientras el frágil escudo de mi corazón se desmoronaba y éste comenzaba a latir de nuevo; mis brazos, haciendo caso omiso a mi voluntad también la rodearon.

-Quería decirte que tomé una decisión. Ya no quiero más mentiras- su voz, apenas audible contra mi oído comenzaba a romperse.  
-Yo también tomé una decisión Korra- se separó para mirarme, con su rostro muy cerca del mío y tuve que morder fuertemente mis labios para evitar arrancar los suyos que comenzaban a temblar.  
-¿Cuál? No, espera…aquí no- su actitud repentinamente positiva me desconcertó-. Sé que estarás ocupada y honestamente también yo… Te veo en la noche, en el templo, ¿te parece?- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dejó sola, sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

…

**Tenzin***

-No puedo hacer eso Lin, lo sabes. La necesitamos…  
-Querrás decir que tú la necesitas, es una clara representación de todo lo que tú nunca puedes hacer- La mujer de cabellos grises me miró con expresión de furia, cada una de las arrugas prematuras era visible en su rostro evidentemente cansado. Por un momento me sorprendí al notar que los años le estaban pasando la factura antes de tiempo.  
-Tranquila Lin. Lo tengo controlado- El alcalde me miró con falsa bondad antes de agregar con voz pausada- Sé que esto es difícil para ti Tenzin. La aprecias y es prácticamente de tu familia; y probablemente yo reaccionaría igual si me dijeran que uno de mis hijos se tiene que sacrificar por una población entera. Pero pasa que ella es el Ávatar, ciudad República no es la única que necesita ayuda en tiempos de crisis- su voz se volvió seria antes de continuar mientras miraba a la jefa de policía de reojo-. Además, me han informado que la señorita Sato y Korra no se llevan muy bien, y eso definitivamente no nos conviene, tal vez alejarse sea una buena distracción para ella. Sato está con nosotros y con los ingenieros aquí todo será mucho más fácil; los maestros aire serán los responsables de darle refugio a toda la gente mientras tanto. No tengo nada más que agregar.

….

Con una moral por los suelos regresaba a casa mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas del horizonte, con paso lento como queriendo no llegar pues sabía, las noticias que llevaba no eran las mejores. Al llegar a la isla vi a Korra a lo lejos, el cielo había terminado de oscurecer durante mi camino y ella, como muchas otras personas estaban descansando alrededor de la hoguera después de una jornada larguísima; suspiré y me acerqué mientras la llamaba con la mano.  
Lo primero que noté fue su gran cambio de humor, algo había pasado durante su última estancia en el mundo espiritual, algo en ella había cambiado, podía verse en sus ojos y se sentía en el aire a su alrededor. La miré con tristeza mientras se acercaba hasta llegar a mí.

-Buenas noches Korra- la saludé cortésmente, intentando ocultar mi angustia que al parecer no notó.  
-Buenas noches Tenzin, ¿qué pasa?  
-Yo…. ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos  
-Sí, desde en la mañana, ¿recuerdas?  
-Claro… ¿tienes tempo? Hay algo que debes saber  
-No mucho, Asami estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Qué es?- su mirada divertida y curiosa me partió el corazón, pero la decisión estaba tomada.  
-¿Por qué no damos un pequeño paseo? Estoy seguro que ella puede esperar  
-Pero…  
-Ven- dije y comencé a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta a la hoguera, sin dejarle otra opción que seguirme mientras le daba al suelo con el pie en señal de protesta.

Al llegar a un punto prudente me senté en el suelo y a invité a sentarse frente a mí. La hierba era suave a nuestro alrededor y estaba levemente húmeda, y desde nuestra posición podía verse el tercer portal, levantándose majestuoso hasta el infinito sólo delimitado por la bóveda celeste que lanzaba destellos hacia nosotros. Korra sonreía embelesada al contemplar todo eso mientras yo la miraba a ella, pensando en todo lo que la iba a extrañar. Mi semblante debía ser muy serio para ese entonces, pues su sonrisa se borró y la curiosidad en sus ojos fue reemplazada por un sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué es?

Como respuesta, una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi rostro hasta encontrarse con mis ropas. A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Asami que acababa de llegar. Ese era el momento, no pudo ser antes y no habría otro después.

-Te vas…

¡HOLA HOLAAAA!

Pues este es el primero de los minicapítulos que les mencioné anteriormente, el cual disfruté muchísimo, sobre todo porque es el que antecede al que viene que es MONUMENTAL…. Más adelante *alerta de spoiler* las cosas subirán de tono (if you know what i mean) y muchas cosas importantes están por ocurrir. En resumen, la historia dará un giro de 180* en los próximos capítulos, lo cual era el propósito de esto

Y a la gente fanática del korrasami….bueno, sólo decir que voy buscando mi manta para esconderme debajo de mi cama o en algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarme ni lincharme ni nada. Venga, aunque sé que son tan masoquistas como yo (espero). Hay un par de por aquí que son fanáticos de Xía (no los comprendo, hasta yo la odio) así que este capítulo es para ustedes…

Saben que leer sus comentarios y opiniones siempre me alegra bastante (les mando de antemano un beso y un agarrón a quien lo haga) así como los que leen y siguen la historia…saludos!


	13. Lejos de ti

**DISCLAIMER: **Muchos de los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como algunas de las situaciones sucedidas en el pasado. Sólo la historia es mía, así como un par de personajes que van a ir apareciendo.

LEJOS DE TI

**ASAMI**

Después de mi encuentro con Korra, el día se fue haciendo cada vez más largo. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacarla de mi cabeza ni por un minuto; por un lado, mi enojo me hacía enfadarme al pensar tanto en ella, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre y definitivamente no se merecía ni un minuto de mi atención. Pero por otro, el recuerdo de nuestras vacaciones, hacía apenas unos días aún me hacían estremecer. Mi mente, traicionera, no dejaba de recrear una y otra vez la textura de su piel y su color a la pálida luz de la luna, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro que podían y su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el mío con movimientos erráticos producto de la pasión mezclada con la duda que ambas sentíamos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel, escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado.  
-Sospecho que su mente está muy, muy lejos de aquí señorita Asami y la verdad no la culpo, ese anciano Yang va a matarme del aburrimiento de un momento a otro- dijo en tono socarrón y ambas reímos por lo bajo, para acto seguido, recibir una mirada asesina por parte del hombre que dirigía la reunión, la cual se había extendido toda la mañana y con la cual se pretendía definir el plan maestro sobre el cual íbamos a trabajar para poner en pie la ciudad.  
-Sato- el escuchar mi nombre con esa voz militar me hizo saltar en mi asiento- Como presidenta de industrias futuro, vas a ser la encargada de dirigir las obras de construcción del centro de la ciudad. Deberás coordinar a las cuadrillas de los alrededores y estarás a cargo del puerto del sur. Reúne a tu equipo y entrégame una lista con los nombres. Elige bien- esto último lo dijo no mirándome a mí. Para mi sorpresa miraba fijamente a Xía, quien lo miraba de regreso con expresión dura, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Instintivamente tomé su mano y miré a mi abuelo, que al ver esto tenía un rostro desencajado, lo cual me causó una sensación de culposa alegría. Luego de unos segundos el discurso continuó, esta vez para todos- Los encargados de cada zona deben trabajar juntos. Esto no es una democracia. Lo que decidan ellos es ley y como tal, yo mismo me encargaré de que se cumpla.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente Xía a mi lado- Entonces, ¿recuerdas aún cómo se escribe mi nombre?- y tras un guiño, tomé la pluma más cercana y escribí en la hoja que tenía frente a mí "Xía Lei. Jefa de caminos y transportes. Zona centro-Sur"  
-Esto va a enfurecer a Yang…- y por un momento, tras unos segundos de sonrisas cómplices, Korra salió por fin de mi cabeza.

**KORRA**

-No sé qué te pasa, pero me gusta. Deberías estar así más seguido- dijo Kai en tono bromista mientras me pasaba algo de comida, al tiempo que Jinora le daba un codazo en las costillas y le hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio.  
-¡Oye!  
-No le hagas caso- dijo la niña guiñando un ojo en mi dirección-. Yo te veo igual; eres la misma Korra de siempre, sólo que esta vez sí te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor  
-Esta es una de esas pláticas que no entiendo, ¿verdad?- volvió a decir el chico moreno rascándose la cabeza mientras yo reía de buena gana- En la que hablan con sus claves de mujer para que yo no sepa de qué espíritus se trata  
-Tranquilo Kai, si las cosas van bien te prometo que lo vas a saber pronto  
-Claro que van a salir bie….ohh- Jinora calló de pronto, obligándome a girar la cabeza y seguir su mirada preocupada, sólo para ver a Tenzin a escasos metros haciéndome señas con la mano.  
-Regreso en un momento chicos, no empiecen sin mí- dije en son de broma mientras señalaba la comida y corrí al lugar donde estaba mi maestro.

-Buenas noches Korra  
-Buenas noches Tenzin, ¿qué pasa?  
-Yo…. ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos- rodé los ojos recordando su regaño hacía apenas unas horas.  
-Sí, desde en la mañana, ¿recuerdas?  
-Claro… ¿tienes tiempo? Hay algo que debes saber  
-No mucho, Asami estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Qué es?- Lo miré curiosa  
-¿Por qué no damos un pequeño paseo? Estoy seguro que ella puede esperar  
-Pero…  
-Ven- y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba, obligándome a ir detrás de él.

En un momento se detuvo, miró a su alrededor y se sentó; y yo lo seguí adoptando la posición de flor de loto frente a él. El lugar en donde estábamos era realmente hermoso; ya había estado muchas veces en él, pero jamás había prestado atención a lo que me rodeaba. El portal brillaba lejano, haciendo contraste con el cielo oscuro sólo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas, que se empeñaban en competir con la brillantez de la columna que se perdía en el infinito. Recordé la noche en que llegué con Asami al mundo espiritual, y tras un momento sensible nos fundimos en un abrazo y mi piel se erizó al recordarlo, ese día el cielo era bellísimo, justo como en ese momento. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara de pronto. Ya quería que llegara y poder acabar de una vez por todas con ese malentendido que estaba destruyéndome por dentro. Sentía que moría por abrazarla de nuevo, moría por decirle todas esas cosas que ya no cabían dentro de mí, pero sobre todo moría por besarla, y no dejarla ir nunca. La sonrisa en mi rostro para ese entonces debía ser enorme cuando me di cuenta de que Tenzin seguía frente a mí y seguramente haría preguntas al respecto, pero su rostro estaba serio y su mente parecía estar muy lejos de ese lugar. En ese momento me di cuenta de la gravedad y le pregunté, con miedo a la respuesta:  
-¿Qué es?- el suspiró y me miró directo a los ojos, supe entonces que él también había aplazado el momento de hablar. Una fugaz lágrima que no se molestó en ocultar bajó por su rostro y yo comencé a temblar.  
-Te vas  
-¿A dónde?  
-A Ba Sing Se. Te necesitan- parpadeé un par de veces intentando comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dije lentamente y pude escuchar el temblor en mi voz.  
-No lo sé Korra…. Hasta que las cosas mejoren. Muchos lugares se han quedado sin autoridades, y la gente ya no quiere escuchar a nadie. El alcalde cree que tú puedes hacer que vuelvan a creer en sí mismos y cooperen para que restaurar el reino; creemos que en unos cuantos meses las cosas pueden empezar a….  
-¿Meses?- mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero lo que acababa de escuchar me había sacudido fuertemente- ¿y tú accediste?  
-No- dijo firmemente- pero nadie quiso escucharme. La policía comenzó a hablar de guerrillas y de cómo el pueblo quiere convertir el reino en república y elegir sus gobernantes- me enfurecí al pensar que todo esto era cosa de Lin.  
-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?- dije a la defensiva  
-Nada. Pero las personas del reino tierra no conocen la democracia, apoyan a un líder para derrocarlo a los pocos días, los recursos escasean y las ciudades se están fragmentando. Cuando se decidió no apoyé al alcalde pensando en ti. Pero te necesitan. Lo siento Korra- un Tenzin apenado intentó apoyar una mano sobre mi hombro para reconfortarme, pero yo me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en mí?- solté enfurecida. Simplemente no podía entender lo fácil que era para esta gente tomar decisiones sobre mí sin consultarme.  
-Sólo tú puedes hacerlo Korra. Eres el Ávatar- su voz serena sólo me alteró aún más.  
-Yo no pedí esto, ¿sabes? Si me hubieran dado a escoger jamás habría elegido ser el Ávatar. Ahora tengo que estar lejos de todo lo que amo por personas que en su momento no creyeron en mí. Lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos, de ti….- en ese momento Asami llegó a mi cabeza y comencé a llorar. Aquello significaba estar lejos de ella durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Espíritus, la había visto en la mañana y ya la extrañaba, y ahora, justo ahora que las cosas se podían solucionar iba a meterme en otra guerra, ayudar a extraños a recuperar sus vidas implicaba perder la mía, sólo porque cuando nací pude controlar los cuatro elementos. La sensación de la hierba bajo mis rodillas me regresó a la realidad. Tenzin me miraba a pocos metros y más allá pude distinguir la figura de Asami que se acercaba rápidamente.  
-Voy a preparar todo lo que necesitas para salir mañana- dijo en voz baja mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso al templo. Levanté la mirada sólo cuando sentí a Asami arrodillarse frente a mí.  
-¿Qué pasó?- como única respuesta me lancé a sus brazos. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía mucho miedo; al parecer todos estaban convencidos de que podría hacerlo bien menos yo, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar. Sentí cómo su cuerpo me rodeaba lentamente y eso me tranquilizó; la tenía a ella, y mientras fuera así el mundo entero podía caerse a pedazos y yo iba a quedarme en pie. Por un momento el miedo se fue y sólo deseé que ese abrazo durara por siempre; su aroma llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y sentí que podía hacer lo que fuera, viajar a una ciudad lejana no era nada mientras pudiera volver de tanto en tanto para estar con ella y ver cómo trabajaba por la ciudad que también estaba hecha pedazos. Nada podía ser o suficientemente grave. No con ella.  
-Nada- dije lentamente mientras me separaba y limpiaba los últimos rastros de llanto de mi rostro. Para ese momento la sonrisa había vuelto a mí- me alegra que estés aquí Asami porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- a valentía poco a poco volvía y sentí cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia dentro de mí.  
-Lo sé…y yo también Korra. Y creo que es mejor si hablo primero- asentí rápidamente mientras ella se sentaba sobre la hierba y hacía una seña para que me sentara enfrente. Respiró profunda y pesadamente antes de continuar- He tomado una decisión. Quiero que sepas que no lo hice por ti sino por mí, aunque sé que probablemente te alegre escucharla. Estoy cansada de estar cerca de ti y no poder tocarte Korra, de que mi cuerpo siempre actúe por sí sólo, me siento harta de sentirme nerviosa a tu lado y sufrir tu rechazo cuando por fin me acerco a ti. Esto me está destruyendo y estoy segura de que a ti también, y lo más importante, está haciendo pedazos una verdadera amistad y no vale la pena. Así que he decidido que tú ganas- mi cabeza comenzaba a comprender lo que ella en realidad quería decir y me horroricé- No te voy a molestar más y ten por seguro que jamás voy a acercarme con otras intenciones que las de ser tu amiga  
-Pero Asami….- las palabras se acumulaban dentro de mí y se atoraban en mi garganta que se negaba a funcionar.  
-Déjame terminar. Para tomar esta decisión tuve que dejar ir muchas cosas Korra, romperme en muchos sentidos y sacrificar otros, y te pido que la respetes- su voz se quebraba y comprendí que en ese momento su interior estaba rompiéndose al tiempo que mi corazón también dejaba de latir-. Al fin va a ser como querías, una gran amistad. Y ten por seguro que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- en ese momento se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos, aunque esta vez fue diferente. Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado el mío, pero por alguna razón no la sentía ahí; era ella, Asami, la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorada, entre mis brazos, y se sentía como abrazar a la pared. En pocos segundos se había alejado kilómetros y kilómetros mientras yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tenerla ahí conmigo y no sabía cómo traerla de vuelta. Quería hablar, gritar, suplicarle si era necesario que regresara, que no se alejara de mi. Decirle que la amaba y la necesitaba a mi lado, y que al fin había comprendido lo grande que era ella en mi vida. Pero mi boca se selló y mi cerebro decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de funcionar, y ahí me quedé yo... Sin hablar…. Sin respirar... Sintiéndome la persona más solitaria en la faz de la tierra.  
-Pero no te preocupes por mí- agregó con una voz que fingía alegría-. Voy a estar muy ocupada en estos días como para ponerme triste. Xía y yo estaremos a cargo del centro- por un momento, su voz se volvió realmente alegre y pude entender. Era ella, la que había estado en sus sueños durante las vacaciones al mundo espiritual, la responsable de su decisión. Y yo iba a partir al día siguiente, y me iba a ir sola. Lentamente y aunque me costara, comprendí que lo mejor tal vez era eso, después de todo, ella seguramente representaba en su vida algo que yo no podría soñar a alcanzar. Una historia juntas.  
-¿Y qué me ibas a decir Korra?- preguntó separándose de mí  
-Me voy mañana

Hola Holaaaaaa gente! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a los que siguieron con la historia a pesar de mis tardanzas (ya les llegará su agarrón por correo), este se demoró un poco porque lo junté con el siguiente, así que hoy hay doble ración de no korrasami (no me coman por favor)

Saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, así que ya lo saben ;)


	14. Sólo esta noche

**DISCLAIMER: **Muchos de los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como algunas de las situaciones sucedidas en el pasado. Sólo la historia es mía, así como un par de personajes que van a ir apareciendo.

SÓLO ESTA NOCHE

**ASAMI**

-¿Mañana? ¿a… dónde? –pregunté confundida ante la mirada destrozada de Korra  
-Ba sing se… Al parecer debo arreglar el desastre que Kuvira dejó ahí  
-Pero, ¿quién….?  
-Asami- me interrumpió Korra con un volumen mayor al que pretendía pues luego bajó la voz- …por favor. No quiero hablar de eso. Sólo debes saber que mañana me voy y no volveré en un tiempo. No sé cuánto, y no me dejaron otra opción- a cada palabra mi corazón se iba haciendo más y más pequeño y mi confianza en dejarla ir se borraba al saber que iba a marcharse de verdad.  
-¿Y cómo te sientes?  
-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- su mirada triste se transformó en una rabia que me obligó a retroceder- si te dijeran que te tienes que ir, dejando atrás todo lo que amas- una de sus manos viajó a mi mejilla para ser retirada con rapidez. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al tiempo que Korra se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado hacia otro, su frustración se iba haciendo más y más evidente- Feliz no me siento, ¿sabes? Pero dudo mucho que eso le preocupe a alguien, todos parecen tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que se han olvidado que también tengo voluntad y puedo decidir. Y honestamente dudo que a alguien le interese  
Ese comentario de verdad me irritó. Me puse de pie de un salto y me encaré a ella.  
-A veces creo que eres imbécil Korra- reclamé mirándola a los ojos- no puedo creer que de verdad creas eso, ¿ahora resulta que todos te odian sólo por exigirte hacer lo que es tu deber? Todos perdimos cosas con la guerra y no la pasamos lloriqueando como tú- bajé la vista al recordar de nuevo el cuerpo de mi padre entre los escombros de un edificio, y cuando la subí de nuevo ella me miraba aún más enojada que antes. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y las venas palpitaban violentamente sobre sus cienes.  
-Lo siento mucho, Sato- escupió- de verdad lo siento. Aunque creo que nada malo te hubiera pasado si no te hubieras inmiscuido tú sola en la guerra. Pero yo nunca quise esto, y de no ser porque soy el Ávatar, hubiera corrido lejos de aquí buscando escondite como la cobarde que soy. Y no intentes de convencerme de lo contrario, porque sabes que es verdad- añadió levantando un dedo índice en mi dirección. Mi pecho ahora subía y bajaba al compás de mi respiración; sus palabras dolían y por primera vez una sensación de culpa me invadió. Ella tenía razón, yo había llevado a mi padre a esto; él, que tan desesperado estaba por obtener mi perdón se había metido en la batalla sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
-Y si me disculpas- añadió- tengo que preparar mi viaje. Con permiso  
Y dando media vuelta se fue, enfilando sus pasos hacia el portal sin mirar atrás.

…

Había pasado más de una hora y yo no me decidía a ir tras Korra, pero tampoco quería volver al templo y definitivamente no quería ir a casa. La temperatura había bajado y el viento comenzaba a revolver mi cabello indicando que se estaba haciendo más y más tarde; pero yo seguí ahí, sentada en el mismo lugar donde habíamos discutido y no podía dejar de pensar; sus palabras habían movido cosas dentro de mí que me molestaban y me había esforzado por ignorar. Aun así, no podía dejar que se fuera así como así durante tanto tiempo, después de todo éramos amigas y la simple idea de que partiera al día siguiente enojada conmigo no me cabía en la cabeza. Decidida a disculparme, me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia el portal. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? En ese momento no tenía idea pero no podía detenerme, mi estómago se iba haciendo más pesado con cada paso que daba y mi cabeza daba vueltas buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacer que se calmara. El viaje a través del portal sin ella fue más confuso que antes, más vacío, una sensación de soledad grandísima me invadió y cuando llegué del otro lado apenas y podía mantenerme en pie. El paisaje al llegar tampoco fue muy alentador; grandes masas de piedra habían sido arrancadas de la tierra y arrojadas muy lejos de su lugar de origen y manchones oscuros cubrían el suelo llenando el aire de cenizas. Entre el desastre pude divisar una tenue luz que provenía del interior de un árbol muy cerca del portal, y al acercarme me di cuenta de que dentro se formaba un gran espacio circular, las paredes de madera oscura parecían tener cientos y cientos de años de arrugas en ellas, en la parte superior se juntaban formando figuras tan complicadas que apenas pude entenderlas, y parecían moverse al compás de las llamas que alumbraban el lugar. Korra estaba recostada en el centro con las manos detrás del cuello junto a una pequeña hoguera que llenaba el ambiente de calidez; su piel morena brillaba al fuego y la mirada estaba perdida en cierto punto, del cual, pude escuchar, llegaban murmullos que provocaban sonrisas en su rostro.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente mientras me sentaba a su lado, la suavidad de la hierba me sorprendió al recordar que estábamos dentro de un árbol.  
-Hola- respondió sin mirarme, mientras volvía a sonreír.  
-¿Qué pasó afuera?  
-Estaba enojada- dijo secamente sin quitar la vista de ese punto obligándome a llevar la vista hacia allá. Frente a mí, una Korra de unos 10 años corría por la nieve mientras era perseguida por un pequeñísimo oso polar. "¡Vamos Naga!" repetía con su inocente voz y no pude menos que enternecerme ante la imagen- Ven- dijo mirándome por primera vez mientras me hacía una seña para que me recostara junto a ella.  
-¿Son tus recuerdos?- pregunté intrigada. Ese extraño lugar me gustaba cada vez más.  
-Al parecer. Creo que es el árbol quien decide lo que quiere que recuerdes…  
"Me alegra mucho verte otra vez. Y me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello…." Mi propia voz me hizo girar la cabeza y mirar a una Korra de cabello corto que se sonrojaba ante mi comentario.  
-¡Te sonrojaste!  
-No molestes Asami- dijo desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas de nuevo haciendo que yo riera más fuerte- tonto árbol  
-¿Sabes? Voy a extrañarte. Mucho- la sonrisa de pronto se borró de su rostro y miró al techo, lejos de los recuerdos y de mis ojos que buscaban los suyos intentando buscar una respuesta. Permaneció así durante varios minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos mientras mi mente buscaba desesperada una salida que justificara lo que acababa de decir.  
-He estado pensando Asami- su voz, lenta pero decidida rompió el silencio- … que lo nuestro no puede ser. Pero yo te quiero, y tú me quieres, lo sé… y no pienso irme durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo arrepentida por no hacer esto- dicho esto, se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos para mirarme y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, acortó la distancia entre nosotras y pude sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Todos mis sentidos se despertaron ante ese leve contacto que ella rompió para mirarme interrogante durante unos segundos, antes de que mi mano se aferrara a su camisa de la tribu agua para atraerla de nuevo hacia mí, provocando un suspiro que no tardé en callar. Korra correspondía dulcemente al beso, sus movimientos eran lentos y libres por primera vez de prisas y miedos, y yo sólo podía desear que ese momento no terminara nunca. Ella había destrozado mi falsa valentía de dejarla con la noticia de que se iba, y descubrí que muy en el fondo esperaba que los celos la hicieran volver a mí. Pero eso no pasó, y ahí estaba yo, aferrada a ella en su última noche en ciudad República, deseando con todas mis fuerzas alargar cada segundo a su lado. Una leve mordida en mi labio inferior me hizo gemir y colgarme de su cuerpo que ahora estaba sobre el mío. Mi cuerpo estaba a su disposición, cada célula de mí la deseaba, pero mi pecho dolía y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla y al sentirla húmeda se separó bruscamente, sentándose en la hierba.  
-Lo siento Asami- se disculpó aparentemente avergonzada mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella- Tomaste tu decisión y me pediste que la respetara. Es sólo que… no puedo creer que de verdad vaya a pasar más tiempo lejos de ti- bajó la vista y se quedó callada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo moviéndose nerviosamente.  
-Yo tampoco quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de ti Korra. Aún no te vas y ya me haces falta, y no me imagino siquiera un mundo en el que no pueda verte, quedarme sin ti, sin tu mirada, sin tu risa, sin tu apoyo y sin nada- las lágrimas ahora salían sin que nada las frenara y mis labios quemaban por sentir su piel de nuevo-. Yo sé que tomé una decisión, y no me arrepiento- mentí, mientras en mi mente crecía una idea que salió por mi boca sin ningún rastro de cordura o sensatez. Qué diablos, tenía que intentar algo, lo que fuera-, sé que no podrías quedarte aunque quisieras, pero si pudiera desear algo, lo que sea, sería que _esta noche_ te quedaras aquí conmigo; sin pensar en lo que pasó ni en lo que va a pasar mañana, que pretendamos por un momento que nada nos puede separar, y…y….-a medida que hablaba la cordura volvió a mí ¿qué estaba diciendo? Acababa de decirle a Korra que la iba a dejar en paz y un rato después rompía mi promesa sin ningún ápice de dignidad. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, tan grandes como un océano, y en ellos me perdí. Apenas fui consciente cuando Korra tomó mis manos y sin decir nada unió nuestros labios de nuevo; pero ese beso fue diferente, era dulce, cariñoso, pero había algo más, algo que erizaba mi piel con cada movimiento que ella hacía y que provocaba mil latidos, aunque no podía decir si en su corazón o en el mío. Mi cuerpo despertó y me lancé sobre ella, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que cayera de espalda en la hierba con mi cuerpo encima. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo y las mías se enterraban en su cabello acercándola más a mí y profundizando (si era posible) cada vez más el beso, su lengua cálida exploraba mi boca arrancando suspiros de mí que yo apenas pude controlar cuando de pronto, con un movimiento sutil se separó, me miró con el ceño fruncido y en un tono de advertencia dijo tres palabras que no lo sabía, pero más tarde me romperían el corazón.  
-Sólo esta noche- la miré durante un par de segundos antes de responder.  
-Sólo esta noche- y tras una sonrisa cómplice la volví a besar, firmando mi sentencia de muerte.

…

¡Hola holaaaaaa! Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa enoooorme, ya que tardé mucho más de lo acordado, pero no fue un cap fácil y de verdad quería que quedara bien y bla bla bla bla

Por fin tenemos Korrasamiiii! Esto fue a petición de varios de ustedes que prometieron asesinarme si no lo hacía (aunque sospecho que ahora van a querer asesinarme más), y pues aquí lo tienen…. Y como siempre, saben que yo amo y soy fan de la gente que lee la historia, así que muchas gracias a todos; pero amo más cuando comentan así que ya lo saben (además los reviews son sexys :3)

La segunda parte a este capítulo estará lista en breve. Por lo pronto les dejo este fragmento para que sufran poquito y comenten (eso incentiva y no, no es chantaje ;) )

**Obini****: **Miss O!He estado mortalmente ocupada pero he vuelto! (ohh sí). Me alegra que te haya gustado!Por lo pronto tú y yo seguimos en contacto (you know what i mean ;) )** Marilinn**: Va a ser feo, y lo que viene! Y si no te gusta Xía, de verdad lo siento mucho… **lay05: **Espero que este te agrade y no quieras matarme como varios de por aquí…**cosasmias96****: **A mí también me darían ganas de matarme, así que te comprendo. Pero corro más rápido que tú, JA!...**andy020294: **Se lo ha dicho muchas veces pero Korra no entendía, esa mujer que no le cree a la pobre de Asami, es una cabezota… **Lady Vampiria**: Me halagas de verdad mujer. Pero sostengo, corro más rápido y no me podrás alcanzar… pero podemos negociar ;) … **liz****: **Lo siento mucho, pero las cosas van a cambiar….creo… **Mariana Rosas: **Pequeña Mariana! Te extrañé n.n lo sé, es una especie de amor odio eso que sentimos por Korra, la adoramos, pero entre más sufra mejor. Y tienes razón, el pasado pesa, o eso dicen, pues (ya tu sabe)


	15. Seamos eternas esta noche

**DISCLAIMER: **Muchos de los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como algunas de las situaciones sucedidas en el pasado. Sólo la historia es mía, así como un par de personajes que van a ir apareciendo.

_._

_._

_._

_Sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo y las mías se enterraban en su cabello acercándola más a mí y profundizando (si era posible) cada vez más el beso, su lengua cálida exploraba mi boca arrancando suspiros de mí que yo apenas pude controlar cuando de pronto, con un movimiento sutil se separó, me miró con el ceño fruncido y en un tono de advertencia dijo tres palabras que no lo sabía, pero más tarde me romperían el corazón.  
-Sólo esta noche- la miré durante un par de segundos antes de responder.  
-Sólo esta noche- y tras una sonrisa cómplice la volví a besar, firmando mi sentencia de muerte._

**KORRA**

Mi mente no lograba descifrar lo que la mujer frente a mí quería decir. Ella hablaba y hablaba y yo me tardaba en procesar toda la información; hacía apenas unos minutos me había jurado que iba a alejarse de mí, y lo que ahora me estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido; de pronto dejó de hablar y miré a una Asami avergonzada que se mordía insistentemente el labio inferior y evadía mi mirada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¡joder! ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mía; pero de lo que estaba segura, era de que la mujer frente a mí lucía como un perrito perdido y solo, algo que me hizo desconocerla completamente; sentía un vacío enorme al verla así, dentro de mí sólo quería protegerla, alejar todo lo malo de ella para que fuera feliz, ¡meterla en una jodida burbuja si era necesario! Sus orbes esmeraldas me miraron un segundo, brillantes, expectantes, consumiéndome por completo y alejando definitivamente cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza. Instintivamente tomé sus manos y por un momento dejó de importarme que ella no me quisiera cerca, Xia, Lin, Tenzin…toda la gente de Ciudad República o el mundo entero podía irse al demonio esa noche. En mi cabeza sólo reinaba un pensamiento. Al día siguiente iba a abandonar lo más bonito que -no- tenía, me iba a ir lejos de ella y no iba a pasar un segundo sin que mi piel ardiera por su tacto. Pero en ese momento ella estaba frente a mí, y mi cuerpo actuó por inercia cuando me acerqué hasta sus labios, y sin pedir permiso la besé. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido y una sensación enorme de temor me invadió, pero mi cuerpo decidió que era hora de rebelarse y siguió con su tarea de besar dulcemente a Asami, algo me sorprendió incluso a mí justo antes de que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, por fin reaccionó, y ante todo lo que yo esperaba, se lanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer en la hierba. Casi chillé de la emoción cuando sentí el conocido peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, aprisionándome contra el blando suelo del interior del árbol del tiempo.  
Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura, que por el movimiento había quedado expuesta, a merced de mis manos que no tardaron en recorrerla por su cuenta, con un tacto apenas existente que provocaba ligeros temblores en su piel; sus manos por su parte, se entretenían con mi cabello, y me acercaban a ella haciéndome desear más. No tenía idea de cómo iba a poder dejarla, una de las dos tenía que ser sensata y justo antes de que el último pensamiento abandonara mi mente, logré separarme de ella. Su rostro estaba rosado, y una sonrisa interna bailaba en su mirada, los labios, aún temblorosos expedían un cálido aliento que quemaba mi piel. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente en un gesto que me llenó de ternura; definitivamente, ella tenía que ser la sensata entre las dos.  
-Sólo esta noche- solté, lo más seria que pude.  
-Sólo esta noche- respondió de la misma manera. Algo en mi interior se removió incómodo cuando ella aceptó mi condición tan fácilmente, pero una sonrisa alejó cualquier mal pensamiento antes de sentir sus labios nuevamente.  
Estaba segura de que nunca iba a cansarme de su piel, toda ella era tan suave que un segundo de su tacto bastaba para tenerme a sus pies. Mis dedos ahora recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo, colándose bajo la ropa y lastimando la nívea superficie con mis uñas, al tiempo que recibía un mordisco en mi labio inferior como castigo.  
-¡A…Asami!- sin poder evitarlo una voz ronca, desconocida para mí salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, mientras sentía su pecho agitarse sobre el mío con una risita antes de acercarse y decir en mi oído  
-Me gusta mucho cómo dices mi nombre, pero creo que puedes hacerlo mejor- su voz sonaba profunda, provocadora, revolviendo mi interior cómo sólo ella sabía. La miré de forma altiva, asegurándole sin palabras que eso no iba a pasar; sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que logró intimidarme un segundo, antes de sentir su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el mío, y sus manos aprisionando las mías por encima de mi cabeza. Se relamió los labios con deseo y me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo luchaba inútilmente por zafarme de su agarre; esa mujer era muy fuerte cuando quería y me estaba volviendo loca. Sin avisar atacó mi cuello, atrapando mi piel con sus dientes y pasando la lengua a un ritmo lento y desquiciante, mientras yo mordía fuertemente mis labios conteniendo los gemidos que se acumulaban en mi garganta. Su risa malévola se acercaba a mi oído nublando mis sentidos, podía sentirla cada vez más cerca de ese punto sensible tras mi oreja derecha que esperaba no pudiera descubrir, se detuvo un momento y afianzó su agarre en mis muñecas, con su nariz rozando ese punto haciéndome estremecer.  
-Esta noche vas a ser mía, Korra- sus palabras me sonaron a gloria, y estoy segura de que puse los ojos en blanco por el solo placer de imaginarlo… Pero se equivocaba. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo siendo suya; y esa noche, ella sólo iba a reclamar lo que hacía bastante le pertenecía.  
Me removí inquieta, rozando sin quererlo su entrepierna provocando un dulce gemido que me llevó al cielo; me miró con una mezcla de enfado y lujuria, y yo, aprovechando la distracción solté una de mis manos, que viajó hasta su trasero y con un movimiento busco la atraje hacia mí, provocando un suspiro y otro más mientras comenzábamos un vaivén de caderas que podía sentirse aún con toda la ropa que llevábamos puesta. Solté la mano que aún tenía atrapada y aferrándome a su espalda, nos hice girar para aprisionar sus brazos a cada lado se su cuerpo; ahora fue mi turno de mirarla atrapada mientras luchaba por contenerme y no abusar de ella ahí mismo.  
-No Asami. Esta noche…- me acerqué hasta besar la comisura de sus labios, para bajar a su cuello y hacerla pagar, muy lentamente todo lo que me acababa de hacer. Luego, regresé a mirarla y dije, lo más amenazante que pude- esta noche _tú_ vas a ser mía- Escuché un jadeo salir de sus labios antes de escuchar su voz.  
-Ya soy tuya Korra- y eso fue lo último que supe de mí. Ataqué sus labios con violencia, casi bestialmente. Habíamos retrasado tanto ese momento que quería sentirla ya; cada beso, cada caricia, sólo me hacían desear más de ella. Asami recibió mis labios con un fuerte mordisco que seguro dejaría marca, sus uñas se colaron bajo mi camisa de la tribu agua y comenzaban a recorrer mi abdomen, subiendo cada vez más, así que me erguí sobre su cuerpo y detuve sus manos, guiándolas hasta el borde de la prenda y quitándola por completo. Pude ver cómo mordía ferozmente sus labios mientras recorría con la vista mi torso semidesnudo, cubierto sólo por el vendaje que cubría mis senos, un gesto que provocó una intensa ola de sangre caliente viajando a toda velocidad por mi bajo vientre. Con una media sonrisa comencé a retirar el vendaje lentamente.  
-No juegues Korra- su voz era casi suplicante, y sus uñas subían y bajaban por mis muslos ocasionando que la piel de esa parte despertara.  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dije fingiendo inocencia, mientras mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y mis piernas se apretaban a sus costados para evitar que se levantara. Luego de unos largos segundos las vendas cayeron al suelo, mis manos buscaron las blancas manos de Asami, que se había quedado estática y las guie hasta mi agitado pecho que clamaba por un poco de contacto. No pude menos que gemir cuando con decisión tomó uno de mis senos y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras abandonaba su posición y se erguía para sentarse frente a mí quedando a la altura de mi pecho que ya subía y bajaba al compás de mi entrecortada respiración. Pude ver el momento exacto en el que sus ojos dejaron de ser esmeralda para tornarse verde oscuro y sin dejar de mirarme acercó su boca hacia mí, golpeando con su tibio aliento el otro seno  
-Asami, por favor…- mi voz fue más bien un gemido suplicante, que arrancó una sonrisa orgullosa de la mujer frente a mí  
-¿Qué?- preguntó con una inocencia que no podía ser más fingida, mientras se acercaba de nuevo y pasaba suavemente su lengua por ese lugar sensible, todo sin dejar de mirarme, mientras mis ojos se ponían en blanco al sentir un escalofrío bajando por mi espina dorsal. Ella definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, pero yo también podía jugar; con un movimiento rápido me acerqué a ella y estampé nuestros labios, tomándola por sorpresa mientras mis manos se dedicaban a desabotonar su pulcra camisa maldiciendo mentalmente a mis temblorosos dedos que no hacían más que dificultar terriblemente el trabajo. Rendida, tiré de la tela hacia los lados, haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones al tiempo que un sonido me confirmaba que había roto la prenda. En vez de protestas un sonido ronco escapó de la garganta de Asami, quien separándose de mí terminó de retirar de su cuerpo los restos de tela, dejando a mi vista un sujetador negro, que no tardó en quitar ante mi mirada, que debía estar tan cargada de lujuria como la suya.  
-¿Contenta?- su voz ronca despertó mi lado salvaje, pero mis músculos, como sincronizados se contrajeron todos a la vez obligándome a mantenerme en mi sitio al tiempo que mis ojos la recorrían entera sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Su piel era aún más blanca en las zonas en donde la ropa la cubría, su cuerpo fuerte estaba tan tenso como el mío, cada músculo rígido, a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento que no llegó. Finalmente estábamos en ese punto y yo no sabía cómo actuar, _¿qué se hacía en esos casos?_ Busqué asustada a Asami, que me miraba enternecida por la situación.  
-¿Qué?  
-Aww…eres tan tierna cuando no sabes qué hacer- puse sentir la sangre viajando furiosamente hacia mi rostro ante su comentario- déjamelo a mí- y dicho esto, envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, y levantándome levemente, giró sobre nosotras hasta dejarme recostada sobre la hierba, todo mientras me daba un dulce beso que me robó la respiración. Instintivamente me colgué de ella y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas pegando su cuerpo por completo al mío, gimiendo al sentir el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir sus besos, sólo para ver cómo bajaba lentamente por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí. Cada célula de mí reaccionaba ante sus movimientos por pequeños que fueran, y cuando llegó hasta el hueso de mi cadera y lo mordió, tuve que aferrarme a sus hombros por miedo a caer,_ ¿caer de dónde, si estaba acostada?... _Eran tantas las sensaciones que apenas fui consciente de sus finos dedos colándose bajo lo que quedaba de mi ropa y tirando suavemente de ella dejándome completamente expuesta, regalándome una mirada de adoración mientras me recorría de arriba a abajo. Mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo el sonrojo que ya se apoderaba de mi rostro al tiempo que con movimientos felinos, comenzaba a subir por mi cuerpo, besando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, _¿en qué momento ella se había quitado toda la ropa_? Lo que tenía ante mí, era a una Asami desnuda con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, acercándose peligrosamente a mi centro para dejar un corto beso que me llevó un segundo al cielo antes de seguir subiendo hasta llegar a mi boca  
-Oye- un puchero de mi parte la hizo reír  
-No será tan fácil Korra, aún debes aprender un par de cosas- de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada que conocía muy bien hizo acto de presencia. Tragué saliva ruidosamente al tiempo que ella se recostaba sobre mí entrelazando nuestras piernas  
-¿C…como qué?- mi lado curioso le ganó al miedo al formular aquella pregunta; como respuesta, una ligera embestida contra mi cuerpo me hizo gemir y aferrarme de la espalda de Asami, que me miraba fijamente mientras un precioso rubor coloreaba su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo la besé, invadiendo su boca sin pedir permiso al tiempo que las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad y los gemidos crecían entre las dos. Podía sentir su pierna haciendo contacto con la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, y su centro moviéndose arriba y abajo contra mi muslo derecho que se estremecía ante el húmedo contacto, mis uñas estaban clavadas en su espalda afianzando su agarre con cada movimiento haciéndole daño, y podía sentir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que esto pasaba. Sus manos abandonaron su posición para dirigirse a una de mis piernas y levantarla, separándose un poco de mi cuerpo mientras la ponía sobre su hombro. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, podía verlo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa torcida y no pude menos que gemir anticipadamente ante lo que me esperaba. Sin avisar pegó su cuerpo al mío, y el contacto directo de su centro contra el mío me hizo arquear dolorosamente la espalda y aferrarme a su cadera cubierta de sudor.  
-ASAMI…..- un gemido bastante audible salió sin permiso de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo  
-Te dije que podías hacerlo mejor- la miré con el ceño fruncido y levanté mis caderas, arrancando de su boca un suspiro tan alto como el que acababa de provocarme, desatando una guerra entre las dos. Nuestras caderas se movían frenéticamente una contra la otra, ella aferrada con fuerza a mi pierna, y yo con lar uñas clavadas en su piel marcando un ritmo que terminaría por matarme; los temblores para ese momento eran incontrolables; abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un rostro contorsionado por el placer justo antes de tocar el cielo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y todo mi aliento escapó de mis pulmones gritando el nombre de Asami, quien tras un par de embestidas me alcanzó para después desplomarse sobre mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Tardamos unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones antes de volver a besarnos. No hacían falta palabras, la deseaba como nunca antes y jamás me iba a cansar de tenerla como en esos momentos, su piel con la mía se sentía tan bien; la suya, suave y blanca como la nieve contrastaba con mi color bronce; éramos tan diferentes, tan opuestas, que parecíamos dos mitades de una sola cosa, moviéndose al mismo compás y encajando con tal perfección, que parecía que el único propósito de nuestros cuerpos era este; el de estar así, tan cerca que a pesar de las diferencias no podía apreciarse el fin de su cuerpo y el inicio del mío. Imposible que dos personas tan diferentes, se complementaran a tal grado. Ella, un hija de papi, genio de la mecánica, amiga incondicional desde siempre, y dueña del corazón más grande y noble que existía, y yo; el Ávatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos, con el poder de cambiar el mundo pero terca y tonta a más no poder. Pero en ese momento no éramos dos personas y ya, no. Ella no era una hija de papi y yo no era una cabeza hueca. En ese momento Asami y yo éramos una sola persona, y ¡espíritus! hubiera dado la vida por poder pasar una eternidad siendo una sola con ella.  
Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente, mis ojos aún estaban cerrados y manos viajaban por su piel, sintiendo cómo se erizaba a mi tacto. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con dos orbes que habían vuelto a ser esmeralda y me dejaron paralizada; brillaban como nunca, cegándome por completo y deteniendo en vilo a mi cansado corazón._  
-_Eres preciosa, ¿ya te lo dije?- mi corazón revivió y comenzó a latir desbocado al sentirse aludido  
-Un par de veces. Tú también lo eres Asami. Mucho, incluso para mi propio bien- rio de buena gana con mis palabras, esta vez sin rastro del miedo que había caracterizado nuestros encuentros durante los últimos días. La miré así, tan despreocupada que el sólo hecho de pensar en mi partida en apenas unas horas me estrujaba el pecho.  
-Asami- dije con tono serio, ella pareció entender al copiar mi gesto y escuchar antentamente  
-En unas horas tendré que irme- _¿En serio Korra? Es lo mejor que se te ocurre para decir ahora? _Perotenía que hacerlo, tenía que darme fuerzas o no iba a dejar el mundo espiritual nunca.  
-Lo sé Korra- dijo desviando la mirada, pude ver el velo de tristeza que opacó sus ojos y me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan insensible- ya lo sé. Pero esta noche eres mía- el brillo la iluminó de nuevo y yo sonreí- _Esta noche tú y yo somos eternas._

_…._

Estaba oscureciendo y yo no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana del tren, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible_, bien, al menos al llegar voy a tener tanto trabajo que no voy a poder ni pensar. _Me repetía a modo de mantra una y otra vez. Llevaba repitiéndolo todo el día, y aun así, el recuerdo de Asami dormida sobre la hierba no había abandonado mi mente ni por un segundo. Me sentía miserable por haberla dejado ahí, pero Raava sabe que de haber visto sus ojos una vez más, ninguna fuerza me hubiera arrancado de su lado. _Sólo esta noche, ¿no? Pues esa era yo, cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. _Y me sentía jodidamente mal. O mejor dicho, no podía sentir nada, mi cuerpo vacío se dirigía a Ba Sing Se, pero mi espíritu había muerto la noche anterior, en los brazos de cierta mujer de piel blanquecina y cabello oscuro. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo cuando a lo lejos divisé la semi derrumbada muralla de la ciudad y una sonrisa sin emoción surcó mi rostro. La noche eterna había terminado, era tiempo de salir adelante.

…..

HOLA HOLAAAAA!

JODERRRRR…..este capítulo se alargó más de lo esperado y de verdad lo siento mucho! Les prometí dos cosas:

Que actualizaría muy seguido

2) Que serían capítulos muy cortos

Y fallé descaradamente en ambas, pero como sé que son masoquistas y les gusta el drama (bola de drama Queens), pues espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo (que me gusta escribir, no piensen mal, mentes sucias!)

Este cap fue muy importante (tal vez uno de los más importantes hasta ahora) y de verdad me gustaría saber qué les pareció, así que ya lo saben, además tengo una promoción muy interesante: los primeros 5 comentarios se llevarán un agarrón de mi parte :3

IMPORTANTE: **LadyVampiria** me convenció de publicar una mini historia Korrasami en otra categoría, y los invito cordialmente a que se pasen por ella y dejen sus preciados comentarios (my preciousssss)

(y aquí viene la sección de agradecimientos especiales)

**sato-girl****: **Me encantó tu teoría acerca de Xia, y prometo, prometo que te va a gustar lo que sigue, pues no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas, así que de verdad te vas a sorprender (MUAJAJA), **Lady Vampiria**: Lo hago porque sé que eres una masoquista, bebé, **catching RE: **Drama queen tú… Ya quisiera! Pero Asami y Korra tienen un largo camino que recorrer, **Obini**: siento lo de la montaña rusa, sobre todo porque marean y esas madres y no está chido (favor de checar el significado en el diccionario mexicano xD) Siento mucho que te haya parti'o el corazón, no era mi intención… pero eso quiere decir que está funcionando :D,**liz: **¿Qué no tarde tanto? Lamento decirte que cometes un pequeño error al desear eso mujer, lo siento mucho,**KoAsLM005****: **Sin un poco de drama la vida no sería lo mismo, vamos! **nekoreader1221****: **Wao, ¿en serio te la acabas de leer toda? Eso de verdad me halaga, de verdad espero que disfrutes este y recuperes las palabras! xD,**Marilinn**: Bastante feo a decir verdad (espero que a tu vena masoquista le guste esto) **Mariana Rosas: **Ok, me tardé más de 5 minutos pero este cap va por ti! En honor a todas esas cosas que aun no puedes hacer porque eres una pequeña cosa tierna :3


End file.
